A Raging Tide
by aerosol enlightenment
Summary: OC: Amaya Morie finds herself endowed with superhuman powers and seeks the help of Genkai. After finishing her training, she is sent by Koenma to join Yusuke and the gang. Working with the spirit detective she and the others must stop a great evil.
1. Chapter 1: Brief Introductions

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Words could not describe what brought me here. Here, to his school. Whether it be because I was ordered to, or not. I cannot say for sure. I made certain he was the only one in my line of vision, so as not to lose my focus. I made my way towards him.

He was standing with his friends, and they were talking. I took my time making my way over to him. It would be unwise to draw strange attention from his friends. When they departed, I quickened my pace, and he was left alone, his red hair distinguishing him from the other boys around him. Meekly, I walked up to him. Sensing me coming, as I knew and expected he would, he gave me his undivided attention before I was even standing directly in front of him.

"Suichi Minamino?" I asked him, looking down at my feet.  
He smiled at me. Such a charming smile. Such a charming boy. What a shame he was such a gentleman. He could have any girl he wanted. "Yes?"  
I hesitated before I spoke again. "...Kurama...?"  
His smile evaporated, like steam. Pleasantly, in order to keep the suspicions of the others at bay, he leaned in towards me to speak. "I'm sorry. You and I have not been properly been acquainted. Shall we step outside?"

As he lead me out into the commons, I felt myself shuddering in the cold of the winter afternoon. It was times like these I wished I had longer hair. Trailing close behind Kurama, I ran my fingers through my short brown hair, trying to warm them up. In this weather, it was quite unwise to have a pixie-cut. Out of the earshot of the others, he grabbed me, turning me to face him.  
"Who are you?" He asked me, his eyes piercing into mine as I looked up to see him.

* * *

I am Amaya Morie.

A few months ago, I found that I was endowed with strange powers. It was unexplainable, and I could hardly believe it at the time. Somehow or another, I had come to gain the power to control water. Yes, any water. I could make waves run rough, or water fountains explode. You name it, I can do it.

Undoubtedly, I was not as impressed at the time. I had no way to control my powers. Wherever I would go, pipework would break, water towers would leak. I felt like a human embodiment of a natural disaster. Each time I took a shower, I nearly drowned myself. Sinking into a deep depression, I absorbed myself within sorrow, hoping somehow that this curse could be lifted from me, all the while I would try to live out as relatively a normal life as possible.

One day, as I walked to school, I saw a flyer sitting atop the gutter. It was yellowing with age and, curious, I picked it up. The flyer entailed something involving passing on techniques to a successor. It was nearly two years old. Yet there was a woman's name on it, Genkai, as well as an address.

I did not go to school that day, and because of this decision, my life changed.

Genkai willingly took me in, training me, and showing me how to control my powers. Months or arduous mental training, as well as physical. I learned how to keep myself focus and poised, and to hold back on the overbearing strength of my power. I was an easy student, as I was eager to learn. In two months, I completed the first phase of my training. I had believed that I would stay on with Genkai, and continue to contain my powers, not only continuing how to control them better, but also to strengthen them as well. This was not quite the case. Genkai explained that I would now be entering a sort of 'step two'. I would learn to use my powers to help others. She explained this next phase as sort of 'field work.'

On this day, there was another woman, one with blue hair, at the dojo. She was strange to say the least, but her amiable personality allowed me to grow close to her in such a short amount of time. Her name was Botan. She had with her a video tape, one in which the son of King Yamma, Lord Koenma, instructed me to find Suichi Minamino, or Kurama. There was no other explanation as to why I had to leave Genkai to go to Kurama, only that we would all know when the time came. Koenma advised me that there was evil brewing, and that my powers could be vital toward the cause of a boy named Yusuke Urameshi.

I didn't know what it all meant, yet I was indeed curious. Why go see Kurama then? Why not go straight to Yusuke. Nerve-wrackingly, Botan explained that Yusuke might not be very open toward me. It had been said once before that Kurama's only weakness was his kindness. Because of this, I could assume that he was my safest bet. I asked no more questions after that.

I couldn't believe it all. It was all so strange. Each morning thereafter, I would awaken from my slumber to believe that it had all been a dream, only to acknowledge that this was, in fact, my reality each time I realized I was not at home, but at Genkai's dojo. The power to control water? Lord Koenma? Stuff like this just did not exist. It just wasn't logical. And these were the thoughts I found myself thinking the day I met Kurama.

* * *

The day was crisp and cool as I made my way into the junior high school. Free period had just begun, and butterflies felt as though they were rampaging within my stomach. I saw him there across the room, and my heart was in my mouth. Words could not describe what brought me here.


	2. Chapter 2: Uncordial Beginnings

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

He waited until school had finished. Throughout the day I had followed him around his classes. All the while, he excused my presence for the teachers. "Anything for you Mr. Minamino." They were very courteous and respectful towards him, something I had never seen between student and teacher before. His marks must be very high. When the last bell rang, he and I slowly made our way to a bench, to determine what our next step would be.

"We must introduce you to Yusuke next," He said to me, drumming his fingers quietly over a textbook. "And we can find him at one of two places, school or the arcade." He stood, extending a hand towards me to help me stand.  
"Thank you," I murmured, and took it. I was very shy. I had hated to spring myself upon him like that, but it was the only way. I was already safe, as Kurama now knew me and accepted me after I explained myself to him. But I feared for Yusuke, Kuwabara, and especially Hiei. I had heard of the cold-hearted demon. It was said that he had no compassion or empathy for any other living soul. Well, his sister, Yukina, was the exception. I had heard much of her from Koenma, and was advised by him, Botan, and Genkai not to mention her at all. They placed emphasis regarding any situation in which Kuwabara was present. This was well enough.

We made our trek across the city, and a half an hour later, we arrived at the junior high that both Yusuke and Kuwabara attended. Students were still milling about and, after searching for some time, Kurama spotted Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Urameshi! Come back here and say that to my face!" A red-haired boy shouted, his oafish stature causing him to seem increasingly intimidating. The boy he was shouting to, undoubtedly Yusuke, turned to face Kuwabara, running his fingers through his dark, gelled hair.  
"Alright, if you insist." Yusuke was just about to turn and throw a punch at Kuwabara when Kurama quickly intervened. With animal-like agility, he jumped in between the two boys, catching Yusuke's fist and holding Kuwabara back.

"It would be unwise to fight on school property." He said to them. "I must speak with you both." Kurama turned back to face me, Yusuke and Kuwabara following his gaze, confused. "Stay here, please. This will only take a minute."

The three walked away, but as they did I could still hear their voices.  
"Who's she? She's pretty!" Kuwabara said, his voice fading out as the murmur of the students in the common overpowered it.

I kicked my shoes against the concrete, waiting for them to finish their conversation. As I did so, I could not help but think about the 'evil' Koenma described. It couldn't be up to us to determine what it was, could it? Koenma would have to tell us. There were not any strange happenings in the city, none, at least, as far as I could tell. Thinking long and hard, I tried to trace the mannerisms of everyone I had encountered over the past few weeks. Yet, I was interrupted by laughter, coming from nearby.

Looking up, I saw that the boys were heading back towards me. Kurama stood by me.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, I would like to formally introduce you to Amaya Morie."  
"Hello there."  
"Hey."

"Now we must meet with Hiei. He is as much a part of our team as anyone else. Where can we all meet without arousing suspicion?" Kurama looked sternly at Yusuke, Kuwabara and I.  
I was about to volunteer my own home, as I lived by myself, but Kuwabara spoke before I had my chance.

"Hey we can come back to my place. Shizuru is always complaining that I'm never home anyway....But then again I don't know if I want Shorty there..." He scratched his head and looked, presumably, in the direction of his house.  
"I assure you, he will not be a problem for you."  
"Well, okay then."

I smiled, feeling that I was being too quiet. If I was going to work around these boys, I would definitely just have to overcome my shyness.  
"Great," I said. "Lead the way!"

* * *

Kuwabara turned the knob on the door, and we were greeted by a very tall woman with long brown hair.  
"Hey, Kazuma." She said, a cigarette in her lips. "It's about time you brought your friends over." She waved a greeting toward Yusuke and Kurama, but here eyes stopped on me. She looked at me for a second, a serious look on her face. She studied me for a minute, then smiled and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister. You're gonna help them kick ass? Good for you! It's about time we had permanent female representation."

I smiled and blushed, once again, my shyness was getting the better of me. I did not ask her how she knew all this, it was quite clear that she had an above-average psychic awareness.  
I was about to formally introduce myself to her but then...

"Permanent? Hah! Don't make me laugh." An icy voice came from behind us, chilling my very bones to know whose voice it was. Yusuke and Kuwabara moved inwardly into the house in order to make room for the fifth party and, in doing so, I saw him for the first time.

He stood there, in all his solitude and glory, his black cloak adding to the mystery of his very being, as well as his horrible attitude. His black spiked hair gave him the illusion of being taller than he really was, which was still around the same height as me. Hiei. His hands were crossed behind his back, and I felt myself becoming very frustrated. Who was this arrogant demon, who did not even know me, to judge me?

Kurama and Shizuru ushered us both into the house. Yusuke and Kuwabara were already sitting on couches. Kurama sat to join them. Still very shy of Shizuru and too intimidated to sit anywhere near Hiei, I planted myself between Kuwbara and Kurama.

"Hiei, Amaya is the newest member of our team she-"  
"Team? If you want to call it that." Hiei looked away from us.  
"Be courteous Hiei, we have Botan's assurance that she is very skilled."  
"This girl is clearly not special. Her spirit energy is only twenty percent above that of the average human, nothing to brag about. I wouldn't use the term skilled so very lightly, Kurama."

I glared daggers into Hiei, knowing that it would have no effect. How could someone so small anger me so greatly? My face began to get hot, and, in the next room I could faintly hear the sound of water running.

"I'll get that!" Said a cheery voice from behind all of us. Startled, we all turned to see Botan. She disappeared quickly into the other room to shut off the running water _OOPS_ and then came back to join us in the living room. "I knew Hiei would have a hard time adjusting to this change, so TA-DAAA! Botan to the rescue. Here I am! And what seems to be the matter, Hiei?"

* * *

:P


	3. Chapter 3: Bitter Acceptance

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

I felt myself getting flustered. At this point, everyone was staring at Hiei and I. I couldn't imagine what I had done already to anger him so. But then, thank Yamma Botan was here. My powers were beginning to fray at their edges, and I couldn't help but get the feeling that this was precisely what Hiei wanted. Perhaps he wanted to test my absolute power. Perhaps he wanted to make sure I was truly worth his time, if we were both to participate on this team.

"Yes, Botan. I do have a problem. Please explain to me why Koenma is so insistent upon this girl. Her spirit energy is nothing special. Powers or none, she might as well be useless."

Botan seemed extremely frazzled. So did I.  
"_Useless_?" I was in shock, and could not help but to allow the words to escape from my mouth. I have been called many things throughout my life, yet useless was never one of them. I have always made sure to be helpful in any situation, and that I had some importance in this life. Currently, what I wanted to know was what gave this self-righteous little asshole, demon or no, the right to judge my worth.

"Hiei, don't you think you're being a bit unnecessary? If Koenma insists upon her as a part of our team, then she will prove to be a legitimate aid to us in the future."  
I put my hand up then.  
"Oh, no, Kurama. Please allow him to finish. Just what exactly is your problem with me, Hiei?"  
"Hn. It's simple. You are a human. I hate humans."

Kuwabara and Yusuke did not seem to appreciate this comment.  
"Hey pipsqueak!" Kuwabara shouted, clenching his fists. "Urameshi and I are humans, too. What the heck do you think of us?!?!"  
"The detective has more than proved himself to be above average in many facets for a human, and I respect that, which is much more than I can say for you." Hiei threw Kuwabara a disapproving look. "And if a human male is incapable of displaying himself as a decent fighter, let alone much else, what chance does a human female with a lower spirit energy have?"

My face was red now. Never in all my life has one person judged me so fervently without even knowing me! All I could think about was my rage, and the thoughts that fueled it. In the world around me, Yusuke, Kazuma, and Hiei were all getting into some sort of verbal argument. I couldn't have cared less. I was too focused on my rage, and I felt it making me physically ill. Shizuru was looking at me, a worried expression on her face.

"Honey, are you okay? Do you need anything?" She leaned towards me.  
"Oh, would it be too much trouble to bother you for a bucket of water?" I felt myself smirking under my statement.  
"A _bucket_?" As she said this, many of the others stopped to look at me curiously. Well, everyone except for Kuwabara anyway.  
"Yes, due to my powers, water is very vital to me. I know a particular remedy that could put me back in tip-top shape, but for that I would require a bucketful." I flashed her a smile, full of thanks.  
Shrugging, she assured me that she has heard of worse, and beckoned for Botan to help her.

We all sat in silence. I looked at the others while they looked at me. I could hear the water running in the kitchen, and Shizuru and Botan grunting slightly as they put forth their best efforts to bring me the bucket. They set it down in front of me.

"Thank you very much," I said. "And I apologize."  
Faintly, I could hear Botan ask me what on Earth I was apologizing for, but they would see the mess I'd create soon enough.

I focused all my attention on the water. I had to command it, control it, and be one with it. Molding it in my mind, I forced it to rise from within the containment of the bucket and soar upwards. The water rose and expanded to my will. I made sure that it all flowed as a single, direct beam. This was so that I would not make an unnecessary mess, for the mess that was coming would be terrible enough. Not a single drop of water could go to waste. Smiling at this 'remedy' I felt myself feeling a bit better already. The water rose up, up, and up, high above the couch on which we were all sitting. At that moment, I ordered the water to drop in one single, hard beam. To this very moment, I have no idea what possessed me to act so brazenly but, as they say, what's done is done. And so, without any further interference from me, I sat back and watched as the water came plummeting down on Hiei.

* * *

Oh yes. I felt so much better.

He was so unsuspecting of my attack, and the whole thing had gone quite beautifully. He, along with everyone else, watched my water dance gracefully around the ceiling, and had no time but to stare in horror as he realized the water was crashing straight for him.  
Kuwabara and Yusuke, as predictable jerks, laughed hysterically, pointing and all.  
Kurama couldn't help himself, and covered his mouth to hide a smile.  
Shizuru and Botan looked forlornly at the mess of water they believed they would have to clean.  
And Hiei was shaking with rage, dripping wet. Soaked, really. He had one hand on the hilt of his sword, and a battle cry was building in his throat. My first time angering a demon, and I had done it so well.

Without warning, Hiei finally snapped, and lunged toward me. As quickly as I could, I called forth the water that had seeped into the carpet, lifted it, and dropped it again. Hiei let out a frustrated growl as the water sent him flying back into the couch.

Wishing not to upset Shizuru and Botan further, I gathered whatever water that was not on Hiei's person and commanded it to return to the bucket. My beloved water obeyed me, and sat in the bucket innocently, awaiting my next command.

Kuwabara looked at me approvingly.  
"Wow. That was pretty great. You and I should start an I-Hate-Hiei-Club or something." He gave me a thumbs up.

Yusuke threw the disgruntled Hiei a smile. "Hey, Hiei. Better watch out. If she can throw a high-class demon like you off guard just by dumping a bucket of water on you, theres no telling what she could do."  
"Fine then," Hiei stood, and I could sense that he was lighting himself slightly on fire internally so as to dry off. "She might prove to be useful." He pointed to me. "But you had better hope that you remain useful. You pull your own weight here."

I tipped my head at him. "Can do." I said smiling.

"And no more of this water nonsense. If we're going to be teammates then you will not fight against me like this. I don't like it, but I'll learn to deal with it." Hiei felt his clothing to make sure he had thoroughly dried it. Looking at the black tunic now, it was almost impossible to tell it had been soaked through nearly moments before.

"I apologize, Hiei. I meant no harm. It was just my way of responding to your unfair prejudgment of my abilities."

He merely grunted, then seated himself back on the couch.

At times like these, I wonder who it was that coined the expression, 'Revenge is Sweet.' I just want to grab him by the ear and kiss him all over. He has no clue how eloquently that phrase describes my life. So very, very fitting....

Well. We were off to a great start!


	4. Chapter 4: Shadows of the Past

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

_It was raining out, a slight shower that held the promise of a torrential downpour. It was only a short walk from the school to my house. There was no need to grab a ride from a friend.  
Practice had run late on this night. Anxiously, I looked at my watch. 7:30 P.M. I had to get home, and soon, for my landlady didn't like it when her tenants came home past 8 P.M. There were a lot of elderly in my building, many of whom go to sleep early. They were not to be disturbed.  
I threw my towel and swimsuit into my locker, quickly exchanging them for my backpack. I swiftly ran my hands all over my hair in a hurried attempt to dry it. Short as it was, it was still very wet. On any normal day, I would have used a hair dryer, but since it was so late...Besides, what was the point in drying it? It was raining out, it would just get wet again anyway._

_I made my way out of the school's parking lot, heading towards the bay. My home was a good quarter of a mile from the school. Just walk by the bay, go over the bridge, and you're practically home.  
It was a route that I took nearly every day of my life, and yet, I couldn't help but feel something was wrong. Very very wrong. Reaching the bay, I could have sworn I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned to look, seeing no one and cursing my imagination. I continued on, and I still heard the noise. I was frightened now. Timidly I turned around._

_"I- is someone there?"  
Suddenly, a large figure swept out from the shadows, grabbing me and covering my mouth with his hands before I had a chance to scream._

_"Come on, girly." I could smell the whiskey on his breath. It made me sick, and I could only imagine what would happen to me. "Come with me and let's have some fun together." He began to pull me back behind a boathouse. As he did so, I no longer needed to imagine. I knew precisely what my fate would be. _

_He was pushing my body through a large hole in the boathouse, then went inside himself. He began to take off his jacket, then his pants.  
Adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I didn't want this!_

_Scrambling to get up, the floor boards under my feet let out horrible creaking sounds. I tried to hide behind a rack of oars, but it was no use. Seeing me flee, he merely became frustrated, clamoring after me. He grabbed me by my foot and dragged me back to the spot where he had thrown me down._

_"Please, show mercy. I'm only fifteen!"  
The man smiled at me, is yellow teeth reflecting the moon's pale light.  
"That just makes it all the more worthwhile for me." He began to lower himself down upon me._

_"NO!" I threw my legs up, kicking him in the stomach. Then, not knowing what else to do, I pushed myself out of the boathouse through the hole, screaming loud enough to wake the dead. Unfortunately, my blow did not deter him for long. Quickly getting to his feet, he grabbed me again. I thrashed and flung my body around in his grip, throwing us both back into the water. _

_Or so it seemed. I soon realized that the water had reached up and grabbed us both, hurtling us back into its depths. _Impossible! _I thought to myself. Continuing to struggle to get away, I saw my chance.  
There was a sharp rock at jetting upwards a few yards away. An expert swimmer, I made my way to the rock, backing up and smashing my attacker repeatedly into it.  
His grip loosened on me as he slipped away from consciousness. In this moment of freedom, I tried to make my way back to the surface. The water did not part for me, the water I pushed away as I rose to the top merely continued to fill above me. Fearing I would drown, I was trapped._

_I felt myself, too falling into unconsciousness. _Nononono...._ I used all my strength to propel myself upwards, finally coming to rise above the current, bouncing up and down with the waves. As I made my way back to shore, soaking wet, I picked up my backpack, which I hadn't even noticed had fallen off me during the struggle. Slinging it back over my soaking shoulder, I hurriedly made my way home.  
Looking in the direction of my home, I heard the sound of water splashing, yet it was coming inland, not from the bay.  
I searched the street I was on, confused, hoping to find some sort of clarification. And there it was: a fire hydrant. I could hear them, from in front of me to a half a mile away. More amazing, I could see them too. A beautiful, grand-scale urban fountain. I could see the water blasting into the sky, the noise quite soothing, soon accompanied by the sound of rampant car alarms, caught under the force of the water pressure. _

_Finding it a bit odd, I hurried home, wanting to be far away from here. I was still so shaken...it wasn't until I was safely in my apartment that I realized that I was completely dry._

_What had happened? I hadn't even felt the rain as I made my way from the bay....It all made no sense...I had nearly drowned! And it was raining! I should be soaked!_

_I would discover the truth all too soon...._

_

* * *

_

I awoke in my bed, gripping the blankets tightly, my knuckles white. Pushing the covers aside, I got up to look out my window.

Every evening it was the same dream. The night held so much significance for me. It was the night I was almost raped. The night I almost died. The night I got my power........  
This night, it could have been an average situation for anyone. Almost raped, but escaped. Almost drowned, but pulled through. Yet it would always be different for me. In some unexplainable way, I developed this supernatural power... Strange and yet, so fitting.  
Swimming was my entire life. Starting with my lessons when I was six, I participated in city-wide meets, and joined the team at my junior high. I was quite good, and everyone had always told me I would be chosen for a scholarship.

It was quite different now. I had long since given up swimming. If I won a meet, how would I know it was because of my own pure skill, rather than a subconscious alteration of the water? I couldn't be certain. And, if I were to win such a scholarship, I would want it to be because I had earned it, not because I had accidentally cheated my way to it.

Sighing, I made my way over to my balcony. Opening the thick glass door, I made my way out into the frigid air. It was such a cold night. I hugged myself as I leaned against the rail of the balcony, staring out over the city.

I could have stayed like this forever. I didn't mind the cold, I didn't mind the lack of sleep, but I would be meeting with Yusuke and the group in the morning...and that would mean Hiei...and that would mean I needed plenty of rest to even begin to tolerate him.

As I thought of this, something caught my eye. I strained my vision to see, but found nothing.  
Something moved in my peripherals, and I turned my head, only in time to catch a shadow bounding away.

It was a strange night indeed, having been spooked in my dreams, and now a creature lurking in the night. I hoped I had merely imagined it, but something in the back of my head told me otherwise.

Quietly, I made my way back into my apartment, back to my bed where I lay, counting the sheep for sleep to take me once more.


	5. Chapter 5: A Moment Awaited

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hey guys, I know I've been updating like rapid fire, just a friendly warning not to get your hopes up that this remains completely consistent.  
I'm working on two fanfictions right now, as well as two stories I am writing and will hopefully publish at some point  
XD don't give up on me!!!

* * *

"Ugh." I rolled out of bed with a stiff neck.

_Fantastic_. Because that's just what I needed, more pain and Hiei's aggravation.  
I went to my small kitchen and poured myself a cup of chocolate milk, hoping that the cold drink and the caffine kick of the chocolate would be enough to wake me up fully.  
When finished, I made my way over to my closet.  
"What am I going to wear today?" I asked myself. Looking through all my garments, I remembered how cold it was last night. A thermal and a good pair of jeans would be my best bet.  
As I threw on my clothes, I replayed the scene yesterday with Hiei in my mind. How I hoped and prayed that an incident like that would be avoided today.  
I double-checked myself in the mirror, satisfied with my appearance, but not overly obsessive. Who's there to impress?  
_Well, Kurama maybe...but..._ I trailed off in my thoughts as I searched for my blue overcoat. And I found it...nearly five minutes later after I had torn up my entire apartment. I pulled it off the handle of my dishwasher.  
"Got it!"

At that moment, there was a knocking on my door. Quickly yet somewhat gracefully, I scrambled over to it. Opening it, my face fell.  
Hiei.

I stood in the doorway, he stood in the hall. We both grimaced at each other for a bit. Sighing, I stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind me, following Hiei down the long corridor to the stairs.  
The way there seemed peaceful enough....If I completely ignored the strange looks he was giving me. I peered over at him. Quickly he faced forward, giving off the illusion that his eyes were never once aiming in my direction.  
_This is going to be a long walk..._

I pulled my jacket closer to me, trying to shake off the awkwardness of the whole situation. We were nearing the stairs now, and thank Yamma for that.  
It all depends on how you look at it, really. I could have been rushed, but perhaps not. When we reached the stairs, I basically flung myself down them, making every attempt to give myself a quick break from Hiei.

When I reached the base of the stairs, Hiei was waiting for me.  
"What do you think you're doing?!?!" I whispered harshly to him. "You can't just go zipping around however you feel like it! There are normal humans here!" I waved around myself frantically.  
Hiei glared at me. "Are you quite done?"  
"Wha- What?" I was out of breath now, a combination of the stairs and my anxious berating.  
"I merely took the elevator you fool." He indicated the set of elevators next to the stairwell..  
"Oh..." I rubbed the back of my head, feeling like quite the moron. After all those years of taking the stair to strengthen my legs for swimming, I had completely forgotten there were elevators.

"We don't have time for any more foolishness." Hiei said, making his way out of the apartment building without me.  
"Don't just leave me behind!" I called out to him, running to catch up with him.

It was going to be Hell walking thirty-two blocks from here to Yusuke's house.. that is...if Hiei and I didn't kill each other first. I pondered this more. Actually if Hiei didn't kill _me_ first. He was a lot more agile than I was, and quick on his feet. My powers were not quite up to par with everyone elses, though make no mistake, Genkai had taught me well, and my powers were great. In any event, I doubted Hiei would pull his Dragon of the Darkness Flame bullshit on me in the middle of the street. I looked over at the demon. _He probably really does want to kill me_. I thought to myself, imagining all the horrid ways Hiei could take my life.  
I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't even notice when Hiei stopped short, nearly causing me to trip over myself.

"What the Hell are you doing now?" I yelled at him angrily.  
He stared at me, clearly deeply aggravated. He pointed upwards, and I followed his finger.  
_Oh. A bus stop.._ Today was just not my day. I wasn't aware of anything at all! How could I expect my small amount of spirit awareness to function if I couldn't even notice normal things like an elevator or a bus stop?  
"If you were under the impression that I was going to walk that long distance with _you_, you were gravely mistaken. This day is going to be painful enough just to be near you."  
"Oh, well thank you for looking out for my best interest," I said sarcastically. "For a minute there I thought you were going to slit my throat in an alleyway."  
Hiei smiled at this.  
"Oh, no. That's much too distasteful. I like my prey to squirm." He glanced at me, an evil smile tugging at the corner of his lips. As he said this, the bus pulled up, opening its doors for us.

"Sleep well last night, friend?" He said snidely to me as he entered the bus.

Was it that obvious I had trouble sleeping?  
Bewildered and, honestly, a bit shaken up by his comment, I followed.

* * *

We arrived near Yusuke's house ten blissful minutes later. The instant the bus doors opened, I nearly ran out, an overly anxious attempt to make my way to the safety of Yusuke's and to no longer be in the private company of Hiei. Unfortunately for me, I didn't know the way. Otherwise, I would have already been on my way there.

"What's the matter, Amaya? Not enjoying my company?"

I glared at him, and wondered to myself how quick his reflexes might be when he sleeps. Already twenty paces ahead of me, Hiei was making his way around the corner, into a quad bordered by apartment buildings. Making a sharp right, he ascended the stairs to one. Yamma knows how many flights up later, we were knocking on Yusuke's door. It was promptly opened by Kurama, who stood aside to let us both in. Hiei entered first, and I, second.  
Turning to me as I walked in, Kurama asked, "Well, how did things go on the way here?"  
I gave him the best look on my face that I possibly could. I was aiming towards an expression that combined terror and aggravation.

Hiei then turned to face Kurama as well. "She over-exaggerates. Don't pay her too much mind."  
Wow! He knew what I was doing?!? It was almost as if he had a third eye...._Oh, yeah_........ I stared forlornly at the bandage tied above his eyes, privately in awe of it, yet I also cursed its very existence.

Kurama ushered us both into Yusuke's small living room, and we each found a seat where we could, around a coffee table in the center. Upon the table was the same video communication device that Botan had played for me when I spoke to Koenma. Lord Koenma had told me that the group would see why I would be of use to them when the time came.

..._Well, I guess the time has come_....

* * *

okay guys. that's it for this chapter

((please don't forget to review! it keeps me encouraged! (((Thats right! I see you three that have this story on alert! lol j/k )))))


	6. Chapter 6: Sho and His Master

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Again, I know I've been updating like rapid fire, just a friendly warning not to get your hopes up that this remains completely consistent.

Many of you do not know this, but this is like...a redemption for You're Not Alone, my other YYH story which I am greatly embarrassed for. A lot of people said that it was good. So I went back and read it, and I nearly made myself sick it was so bad. Haha...Then again I was a poor, thoughtless eighth grader....

Hopefully this story will be exponentially better. I appreciate feedback to make this goal possible. :D

* * *

And so, the time had come. We all anticipated Koenma's news, and stared intently at the screen.  
Koenma cleared his throat to over-assert his hold over our atttention.  
"Good morning everyone, and I see you've all been acquainted with Amaya," Through the screen, Koenma nodded in my direction.  
"Yeah! She's great!" Kuwabara said enthusiastically. I smiled to myself. _At least someone appreciates me...._

"Well, I do hate to be the barer of bad news, but it seems that we're in a bit of trouble here at Spirit World."  
"Speaking of Spirit World, where's Botan?" Yusuke asked, his interest perking up a bit.  
"Good question. Unlike many of your other Spirit Detective cases, Botan will not be there to help you. The crises we are facing is high priority, and we need as much help back here as we can get. You see," Koenma began to fiddle with his binki. "Here at Spirit World Headquarters, we have a series of vaults, as you know. These vaults store important objects, such as Chapter Black and so on. A crisis of the utmost importance...One of our most guarded vaults was robbed. All the guards were slain, yet one of our most powerful and most secretive weapons was stolen."

"If it was so well guarded, and if no one really knew about it, how did it get robbed?" Kuwabara asked.  
Koenma shrugged. "We are still trying to determine that information. It seems as though whoever was able to do it slipped past most of our security tapes and easily killed our guards. We are dealing with a very intelligent criminal mastermind. Now, this is not to say that we have no leads whatsoever."

An image flashed upon the screen. It was of a boy who looked like he couldn't be more than twenty. His hair was brown and messy, as were his eyes. Those seemed to tell a story of their own, an unorganized faction of tales and terrors that were all crammed into one soul of a person. The boy seemed to be staring fearlessly at whoever was taking the picture, and it was impossible to tell whether he was smiling or frowning. I couldn't see past his neck, yet the collar of his blue jacket could be seen creeping into the corners of the picture.

From the picture, it was impossible to describe what this boy's power could be, or his relevance to the case. Yet the image switched again to video feedback which seemed to be recorded from a security camera.

"This is footage from the main camera in the outer chamber. It was recorded during the time of the theft. The boy you have just seen is Sho. He has the ability to fly. More than that, we do not know. He has no criminal record at Spirit World. He is located in the bottom right corner of the film."

We all watched the film in silence. Sho stood on the ground, speaking with a guard. Suddenly, he punched the guard in the face and began to float above the room. Several guards began to jump up and attempt to charge him. It seemed Sho was very skilled in martial arts, as he was able to take them all with little trouble. More and more filled into the room, and Sho continued to beat them senselessly.  
Suddenly, lights began to flicker and flash within the room, and several men and women came out from behind a door that was labeled 'SDF.'

Undoubtedly, Sho had created such a ruckus, the Spirit Defense Force was needed to contain the situation. Before any of them could get close to Sho, a figure with long hair ran out from the right corner of the screen. Something was huddled in his or her arms, such details about this unknown person were hard to determine, as their back faced the camera, and the film was black and white. The huddled figure ran, picking up pace all the while. Reaching the other end of the room, he or she pushed the doors open with one hand and ran out, Sho following, fighting off one last guard before making his escape.

The image on the screen flipped back to Koenma.

"That footage tells us nothing more than that Sho wasn't the lead in this crisis. He was merely the assistant, and created the diversion so that the 'big cheese', if you will, could steal whatever he was after."

"Well that's just great!" Kuwabara yellled as he stood with great force. He nearly shook the whole couch, much less the entire apartment. So they're both out on the loose somewhere, and we only know who one of the guys are? AND IT'S NOT EVEN THE MAIN GUY!!!"  
"Cool it Kuwabara." Yusuke said nonchalantly. I guess he has put up with Koenma long enough to know that whatever information is given is usually enough. Yamma knows I still have yet to learn this lesson.

Kurama had a very thoughtful look on his face. His legs were crossed, and he was sitting neatly on the couch, holding his chin. Suddenly, he looked at Koenma on the screen and spoke.  
"Koenma, you have yet to even tell us what it is that was stolen from the Spirit World vault."

Kuwabara, who had been continuing his tangent, much to the displeasure of Hiei and Yusuke silence himself immediately. In fact, the whole room went silent.

_Don't tell me Koenma doesn't even know what was stolen._

Koenma gave us all a serious look, and I felt the heavy weight that seemed to be in my stomach lighten a bit.

"Sho and his leader have stolen a top secret, extremely powerful mind controlling agent. We call it 'Nou-Shiru.' Brain Juice, if you will, as the agent is in a liquid form. One small drop of it could be quite destructive. Let me give you an example. If you put a drip of it into a bottle of water, you could control a person without limit for an undetermined amount of time. There is no way to counteract the agent, only steps to decrease its effectiveness, to help a victim cope with its use. We have a team of research specialists as well as a disaster response team analyzing the different methods. Hopefully they will find a way to counteract the agent."

"Well that's easy. If Amaya here can control the water, can't she just delve into her spirit energy and find it? Then she could like, control the liquid to come back here. We could all help her look for it with her spirit energy! Then problem solved, no big deal!" Kuwabara spoke again, a proud look on his face. He searched my face for some sort of response.

I looked at him sadly.  
"As excellent an idea as it was, I'm afraid this is impossible. I can only control water in its purist form, you see. So controlling the agent would be impossible."

Kuwabara's face fell.

"Yes." Koenma confirmed. "And as we have no idea who we are even dealing with, we cannot say for certain what our suspects plan to do with the agent. I don't think I need to tell you that if they are not caught, undescribably destructive consequences will ensue."

Kurama and Yusuke nodded.  
"If you don't mind my asking, Koenma, why do you guys even have that stuff if it's so dangerous?" Yusuke scratched the top of his head lightly.  
"We use the device to control our high-end prisoners, to make sure none of them step out of line, or try to escape. If you think about it, the pros do outweight the cons. But all our reserves of the agent have been stolen."

He was right, he certainly didn't.

We thanked Koenma before turning off the screen. Then we sat and stared at each other thoughtfully, planning out our next moves.

* * *

:D

don't forget to review! it keeps me sane!


	7. Chapter 7: Half Hearted Planning

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Again, I know I've been updating like rapid fire, just a friendly warning not to get your hopes up that this remains completely consistent.

Many of you do not know this, but this is like...a redemption for You're Not Alone, my other YYH story which I am greatly embarrassed for. A lot of people said that it was good. So I went back and read it, and I nearly made myself sick it was so bad. Haha...Then again I was a poor, thoughtless eighth grader....

Hopefully this story will be exponentially better. I appreciate feedback to make this goal possible. :D

* * *

We each sat in silence facing each other. No one had anything to say. I looked around the room, hoping someone, anyone - well, not Hiei- would speak up!

Kurama, shifting his weight in his seat.

Yusuke, flipping a coin and trying to catch it on his nose.

Kuwabara, watching Yusuke.

Hiei......

"Uh, guys? Where did Hiei go?" I asked, extremely nervous that the small, three-eyed demon had slipped away undetected.  
Yusuke stopped his antics and perked up.  
"Sound's like a game of hide and seek if I ever heard one."  
"Oh cool! Can I be the seeker?" Kuwabara became very excited.

"Why is it that no one seems to care that there are two evil villains on the loose with a very dangerous substance?" I was bewildered by everyone's nonchalant attitude.  
"Oh no, it's not that we don't care." Yusuke interrupted my thoughts. "It's just that situations like these have a way of landing on our laps first, you know? So eventually the bad guys are going to strike out on us first."  
"Oh," I said plainly, unconvinced by his simple explanation.  
"It is true," Kurama added in. "Trouble does have an impeccable way of landing on our doorstep."

I merely shrugged, to tired and hungry to argue. What time was it?  
I lifted my wrist to my eye level and pulled back the sleeve of my sweatshirt. 4:00....already?

Feeling my stomach growl, I lifted my head toward Yusuke's direction. "Do you have anything to eat?" I asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.  
"Sorry, no. I usually grub off of Kayko for meals."  
I heard Kurama mumble something like "How charming..."  
"If you don't mind," I said, "I'd be more than willing to go buy some groceries real quick. I saw a market around the corner, I could stop in there real quick."  
"Alright! Are you gonna cook for us?" Kuwabara asked excitedly.  
"I guess I'm going to have to. I can't let my new spirit crew starve, can I?"  
"That's a very thoughtful gesture," Kurama said, formally piping in. "When you get back, please allow me to assist you in any way that I can."

I smiled at everyone. Promptly standing, I made my way out of Yusuke's small apartment.

* * *

I sighed as I made my way down the steps of the building. I had been very tired lately, which was something I could not understand. Perhaps it was because I had stopped swimming? Swimming would always make me very energetic....It was such a shame I had to give it up...

I broke myself free of my reverie and stood in the courtyard between the three apartment buildings, trying to remember which way to go next. All the while, I edged myself closer and closer to the sidewalk until I was finally on top of it. It was somewhere along this street, but I couldn't remember where. Looking at both ends of the sidewalk, I shrugged and decided to take my chances with fate. I took a right, and continued down the sidewalk for a few minutes. I felt confident that I had chosen the right direction, as many of the stores and shops looked familiar to me.

After walking for some time, I began to get the feeling I was being watched. Casually, I looked behind me to investigate. Nothing.

_Hmm...That's odd...  
_

Who would be following me? Could it be the same person that was watching me last night? I shuddered at this thought, as I wasn't even certain there _was_ someone watching me last night...

Even so, there was definitely someone following me now.  
Catching the market in my line of vision, I darted for it. Once inside, the awkward feeling of being followed dissipated. Grabbing a basket, I hurried down one of the aisles. My plan was to grab something that seemed edible enough for everyone to eat and get the heck back to Yusuke's apartment. I didn't like this feeling I was having at all.

Pacing down the aisle, I tried to find something that would be agreeable for everyone.

After passing canned goods and packaged items that all seemed questionable to say the least, I found some pre-made meals that looked decent. Teriyaki with fried edamame... Whatever....It sounded fine to me. And no preparation necessary! _Sorry Kurama..._I threw five packages into my basket and, wanting something more, made my way down the frozen section.  
After passing freezer after freezer of frozen soups and rices, I finally found something that sparked my interest.  
I slid the door back and pulled out a package.  
"Jalepeno poppers....." I read the title of the food out loud. It sounded very interesting, to say the least. Absentmindedly I threw it in my basket and continued to make my way toward the register.

After a few seconds of walking, it occurred to me that I had never heard the box hit the bottom of my basket.... I quickly looked in the basket, only to confirm my suspicions. The pre-made meals were all there, but the jalepeno poppers were missing. Slowly and cautiously, I lifted my head to investigate where I had been standing. _Maybe I missed the basket and it fell on the floor_?  
But after lifting my head, I saw that this was not the case. In an instant, I began to feel myself get very aggravated. My face began to get very hot, steam might as well have been coming out of my ears.

The sight I was greeted with was something I half-expected. A small figure cloaked in black stood in the place I had been, white bandanna secured around his forehead, keeping back his spiky black hair. None other than Hiei, the grand thorn in my side. He was holding the box of Jalepeno poppers as though it was a diseased creature, an unmasked expression of disgust was plastered across his face.

"Hiei!" I whispered fiercely, beckoning him to come to me. He did, at his own leisurely pace. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"Hn. You didn't really think I'd trust you to decide what we put in our mouths, do you? And-" He lifted the package at eye-level. "Judging from this it's a good thing I had my suspicions and acted on them. The better question is what do you think _you're_ doing? Jalepeno poppers? They sound vile."

I snatched the package out of his hands and placed them in the basket. To ensure he wouldn't try to take them out, I laid my arm over the box.  
"Why not? Come on, you have to try new things. That's how you live life."  
"If I were then, to live life the way you do, it would be a short and unfulfillable one. You'd die at the age of twenty from eating a rotten piece of escargot."  
"That'd be fine by me. I live to try anything once." And with that said, I stormed my way over to the counter. Hiei matched my pace and followed behind me.

I paid the man behind the counter, then turned to yell at Hiei some more.  
"You know Hiei you really shouldn't-"  
He was gone. Of course. Rolling my eyes, I made my way toward the exit of the market, to travel back to the apartment.

* * *

Everyone had completely devoured the food. As Hiei predicted, not everyone was keen to trying the Jalepeno poppers. In fact, it was only the combined efforts of Yusuke and I that enabled them to go so quickly.  
Kurama gathered everyone's platters. I stood to protest.  
"Amaya, you purchased the food." He said sternly. "The least I can do is throw them away."  
I smiled and sat back down. I couldn't argue with that logic.

Kurama disappeared into the kitchen, then came back to the living room, where he took his place back on the couch next to Hiei.  
"While you were out, we came up with a plan of sorts." He said. "If Sho and his leader have taken the liquid, the odds are definite that they plan to use it. And if they are here, then they plan to use it on humans. We are going to start up a patrol. We will split up into small groups and merely walk around the city, searching for and investigating signs of suspicious activity. Are we all agreed?"  
Everyone nodded. Everyone, that is, except for Hiei. His cooperation and acceptance was implied.

With that settled, we sat back and relaxed, unknowing of what lay ahead of us tomorrow. We took this time as leisurely as we could, for we did not know when we would have another moment such as this.

* * *

:D

don't forget to review! it keeps me sane!


	8. Chapter 8: A Problematic Surprise

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Again, I know I've been updating like rapid fire, just a friendly warning not to get your hopes up that this remains completely consistent.

Many of you do not know this, but this is like...a redemption for You're Not Alone, my other YYH story which I am greatly embarrassed for. A lot of people said that it was good. So I went back and read it, and I nearly made myself sick it was so bad. Haha...Then again I was a poor, thoughtless eighth grader....

Hopefully this story will be exponentially better. I appreciate feedback to make this goal possible. :D

* * *

I anxiously looked at my watch, worried that the others would never arrive on time. I could undoubtedly expect Yusuke to show up fashionably late, and I didn't expect wonderful things from Kuwabara. Hiei would show up hours past our meeting time just to spite me, I was sure of it. Sadly, Kurama was the only promising one.

Tired of standing, I sat down on the edge of the fountain in the large park, looking around for any sign of one of my teammates. We had all agreed to meet at a spot that was relatively equidistant from all our homes. I indiscreetly threw in this request so that I wouldn't have to suffer through another one of Hiei's chivalric escorts...

"Ummm...Excuse me?" I turned to my left, finding beside me a strange girl. She had green hair, which wasn't so startling as how she looked so familiar. Yet, I could not place her at all.  
"Uh, hello..." I said cautiously. I didn't know this girl, and I wasn't about to trust her just because she looked sweet and innocent.  
The sound of the fountain behind me changed, and I could hear the water pouring off the platforms with more pressure, just waiting for me to bend it to my will.  
"Are you Amaya Morie?" The girl asked. I felt myself tensing even more now. Who was this girl, and how did she know my name? She seemed to sense my tension, and placed her hands in front of her as a symbol of peace. "I mean no intrusion. My name is Yukina. Genkai informed me you all would be meeting here, and I'd like to lend my support in any way that I can."

Relief washed over me, greater than any I had felt in a while.  
_Yukina_....So that explains why she looked so familiar. Koenma had shown me pictures before, yet none did justice to the pale, fragile being standing before me. Hiei's very own sister! Their only resemblance was their piercing, red eyes.... I could only imagine how he would react to this!

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm just a little jumpy!" I extended my hand towards her to show her I bore her no ill will. "Yes, I am Amaya Morie. I'm so very pleased to meet you."  
We shook hands, and she smiled at me, then joined me on the fountain as we waited for the others. In the meantime, we made small talk.

"So, do you know who it is that you're after?" Yukina asked.  
"Not quite..." I replied, then gave her a questioning look. Wouldn't she have had at least some background knowledge on this case? "Didn't Koenma brief you at all?"  
Yukina looked down, blushing. "Not exactly. You see, last night Yusuke placed a call to Genkai about a case, asking her for some light guidance. I happened to overhear that Botan wouldn't be assisting them this time around, and that you would all be meeting here today...and so...." She gathered her nerve to look at me. "Here I am! Willing to help in any way I can!"

My heart was in my throat. Hiei's sister...here to help. I had accepted her, and basically gave her my blessing to join us under the false pretense that Koenma had, at the very least, briefed her! I couldn't believe what I had just gotten myself into. She had no means of defending herself whatsoever! In Spirit World's book, she wasn't even supposed to be here with us. This was not going to go well for me at all.

Feeling panicked and trapped, I looked up, only to find just the guy I'd want to see when the going gets tough....mentally, that is.  
Kurama gave us both a friendly wave and darted in and out of crowds, making his way toward us and edging ever nearer.

"Amaya, hello! Yukina! I wasn't aware you'd be joining us today!" Kurama said pleasantly.  
"Yukina thought it would be nice to _surprise us_ to help us out since Botan can't be here." I said, a fake expression of happiness plastered across my face.  
Kurama picked up on the hit. "Do you think it is wise? Things could get very dangerous." I could see that Kurama was in a bit of a predicament himself over this. He was the closest thing Hiei could claim as a friend, and, as such, he was expected to impose Hiei's 'best intentions' upon her. In a way, I felt sorry for her. No one would be able to be honest with her. No one wanted to tell the poor girl that she couldn't help out because we were all afraid that Hiei, her big, bad (secret) brother would slit our throats. Not to mention - Oh! Kuwabara!

I let out a quiet groan, lifting both hands from my lap to massage my temples. All the while, I could feel the water pressure of the fountain increasing.

"Well, well, well. Who's our newest recruit?" Yusuke stood above me now, and I desperately tried to discreetly catch his attention. I noticed Kurama was doing the same. We both stared holes into him, attempting to send him the same message -somehow- via brainwaves. Giving up after about two minutes, as he already involved himself in an irrelevant conversation with Yukina, I looked past his shoulder to find Kuwabara approaching from behind him. From the looks of it, he had intended to sneak up behind Yusuke and scare him, but upon seeing Yukina, this changed. He ran over to us all.

"Yukina!" He yelled, laughing somewhat like a moron as he quickly made his way over to us. When he finally reached her, after nearly pushing Yusuke out of the way, he grabbed both her hands and stared deeply into her eyes. "Have you come to watch the big guys at work?" He let go of her hands to flex his muscles.

I couldn't help but feel embarrassed just by looking at him.

"No, Kazuma. I've actually come here to help. You see, I heard that Botan won't be able to help you all on this mission, and so I have come to help in any way that I can."

Kuwabara looked at her, then at us, clearly not understanding.

"B-but it's dangerous!" This was all he could stammer as he looked at her, his gaze slowly turning from one of passion to one of incomprehension.  
"I want to help!" She had a bit more force in her voice.  
"I'm sorry, I just can't let you do that! I can't risk putting you in danger." Kuwabara was making every last attempt to remain diplomatic.  
"With all due respect, Kazuma, perhaps you should consult your other teammates. They didn't seem to make as big a fuss over it."

Kuwabara slowly turned his head, knowing exactly where to stop it. He glared at Kurama and I.  
Wanting to keep the peace, Kurama sat down beside me, undoubtedly preparing a speech that would calm Kuwabara.

"That won't be necessary." A sharp voice reverberated around us. Hiei stepped out of the shadows, and I felt my heart pounding faster and faster. He slowly made his way over to us, stopping, of course, in front of me. "For once I must agree with the oaf. I cannot allow Yukina to be put in danger."

I dared to look up at him. He was staring at me with such a negative intensity... I just wanted to put my face in Kurama's shoulder and melt away.

Yukina developed a brave streak, and now I was going to be the one held responsible for it.

"_You_." He said simply, with great disgust embellishing his tone.  
"Hold on, now!" I said, putting my hands up. "I'm not involved in this in any way!"  
Kurama put his arm around me in some sort of half-hearted attempt to protect me.

"Now, Hiei," He said. "Let's not lose our tempter."  
"Oh, no, Kurama." Hiei was fuming. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Yukina looked around, confused. "I-is something the matter?"  
Everyone turned to look at her, tensions temporarily lapsing.

"No! Don't be silly!" Kurama said, trying his best to fake a smile. "Hiei's just-"  
"Hiei just doesn't approve of you putting yourself in a situation such as this. It's quite dangerous." Hiei remarked.  
"I have to agree with the shrimp, Yukina. I can't let you get hurt." Kuwabara looked at her, torn between wanting to make her happy and wanting to keep her safe.

Yusuke had remained silent through all of this, yet he spoke now.  
"Alright, I have one thing to say. Yukina is her own person, and she doesn't need you two to tell her what she can and cannot do. I'm not saying I'm all for the idea of her getting involved in danger like this, but if it is what she wants to do, then I can't stop her, and I don't have the right to stop her."

"Yeah! You know, something has been bothering me, too. Why do you care so much, Hiei?" Kuwabara looked at the shorter demon with a suspicious look on his face.

Hiei looked completely caught off guard. After a few seconds in which, mentally, he was clearly panicking, he responded.  
"Care? I care for no one." He looked at me when he said this. "I would just hate for there to be unnecessary bloodshed."

Yukina nodded appreciatively at this.

Inwardly, I sighed. Thank Yamma, it wasn't my problem anymore.

"Alright, then." Kuwabara said reluctantly. "I guess it's settled. Yukina, you're going with me." He tried to grab her hand.  
"Fool." Hiei said. "She'd be much safer with me."  
"Oh? And what makes you think that?"  
"Which one of us nearly lost every single dark tournament battle we competed in?"  
"That's a low blow, Hiei!"  
"Actually," Yukina chirped in. "If it's all the same, I would like to go with Amaya."

Slowly Hiei and Kuwabara turned their heads toward me. Kuwabara's was a look of caution and suspicion. Hiei's was a look of hatred, and a few other emotions I was unable to identify.

Great. Now it's my fault again.

* * *

:D

don't forget to review! it keeps me sane!


	9. Chapter 9: Pickled Apples

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

So it was decided then, we all broke up into groups of two.

Yusuke and Kurama.

Hiei and Kuwabara.

It was actually Hiei who wanted to pair with Kuwabara. Kuwabara didn't seem to mind, surprisingly. I assume they figured if Yukina was in danger, the two could coordinate a rescue and thus save her twice as effectively.

They didn't trust me to take care of her myself, I guess. It appears the only person who had faith in my ability was Kurama.

And so, it was with Yukina I was paired.

We would begin our search for Sho and his leader in the park, which was surprisingly vast. Yusuke and Kurama decided to take the Northern and Eastern sections of the park to patrol through. Kuwabara and Hiei claimed the Southern and Western portions. This left Yukina and I to wander through the unclaimed center, most of which was taken up by a large fountain and pond. They left the simple stuff to us, to ensure Yukina's safety. It bothered me some, and yet it did not. For if anything should happen, it would be my head.

We all began to split ways, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke turned away to begin their duties. Yukina had started to walk ahead of me, when I felt a hand on my arm.  
Startled, I turned very quickly to see who it was.

It was Hiei, yet, he seemed so displaced. There were emotions playing across his face that I couldn't identify. However, whatever they were, they were clearly troubling him. He looked at me not in the harsh typical way, but with soft eyes. Something was indeed troubling the fire demon, and it seemed the longer his eyes lingered on mine, his troubles merely intensified. It was so very strange to see him as this, to think that the mighty and strong Hiei could ever have an expression such as this. Curiosity burned through me. I wanted so badly to ask him what was wrong. Fear was the dominating emotion within me, and so I remained silent. We stared at each other for what seemed like an exceedingly long time. All the while I, myself, couldn't help but to start feeling strange. I wanted to reach out and touch his face, it seemed so soft and gentle, like the ocean after a raging storm. Wait- what on earth was I thinking? Hiei hates me! And I was nearly certain I hated him, too, with just as much intensity.  
Reminded of this, I began to grow impatient.

"Hiei?" I asked sharply.

His red eyes burned into me a bit longer, then he finally spoke.

"Be careful out there. Don't get hurt." He said quietly.  
I felt so very angry as he said this.  
"Oh, of _course_, Hiei! I wouldn't dream of getting hurt! However would I be able to protect your dearest sister?" I said as quietly as I could, though I feared my anger would get the better of me. "Thank you for your genuine concern over my own well-being." I pulled my arm roughly from his grasp, turned, and ran a bit to catch up with Yukina. I didn't dare turn back to look at his expression. What an arrogant asshole!

I joined Yukina, then slowed down my pace a bit as she was having trouble keeping up with my longer strides. We walked together in blissful silence for a bit, and I very dearly hoped that she would not question me about my previous episode with Hiei. I made every attempt to divert her from asking such questions, commenting on the enormity of the fountain that we had been previously sitting on. When trying to walk its circumference, it did seem much larger. A few minutes into such frivolous conversations with her, and I felt satisfied that all thoughts of Hiei had vanished into thin air.

It was unfortunate that, just as I was beginning to relax and let my guard down to her, she did indeed ask me.

"So, what did Hiei want back there?" She asked, her gaze fixed ahead of us as she watched two birds chase each other.  
"Back where?" I asked, trying to pretend I had no idea what she was talking about.  
"When we were splitting up. He pulled you aside."  
"Oh, that." I was trapped. I had to think of a good excuse, a believable one. There was no point in having Yukina concerned that she was creating problems within the team. "Hiei was just demonstrating to me what a pretentious person he is."  
Yukina giggled slightly at this.  
"You know the feeling?" I asked her.  
"Oh, it's just that it seems a lot of people find Hiei very disagreeable. Kuwabara does, and Yusuke does too, at times. Although, I must admit, I find Hiei to be sweet."  
"And I suppose you find ravenous wolves and such to be adorable as well? Disagreeable is hardly the word I would choose to describe him." I scoffed slightly at her protection of such an impudent ass.  
She merely giggled again.  
"Do go easy on him," She told me, her voice somewhat lowered as if she were telling me a secret. "There is something strange about his energy."  
"You shouldn't worry about that, there's something strange about nearly every aspect of him."

She threw me a playful yet disapproving look. "Be nice," She chided lightly.  
"Oh I can't help it!" I said, concentrating on kicking a rock that lay on the path before me. I tried my best to keep it straight in front of me, yet after a couple paces, it was to no avail. "Ever since I've showed up he's shown nothing but abrasiveness and contempt toward me. It just makes me so uneasy."  
"That's just his way." Yukina explained.

I sighed. There was no use in trying to convince her in my belief otherwise. Besides, it was not my wish to poison her against her brother.

I began to get serious, and focus on my search for Sho and whatever brazen demons that might be out today...yet there was that strange feeling of being watched. It was very irksome... and yet interesting. This felt very different from the previous times it had occurred. There was something dark and menacing to this surveillance, and it encouraged me even more to be on my best lookout.  
All around me, there appeared to be humans, nothing more, nothing less. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so much as that feeling. I wasn't quite sure how to feel about it. Yukina, a demon, who possessed an awareness greater than I, seemed to be completely ignorant of the fact that we were being watched. If not, she would not let it bother her.  
Perhaps it was not of the utmost importance, yet it was still quite irksome.  
It had appeared that no one was watching us, and we continued on our way which was, consequently, toward the Southern end of the park.

Up ahead, there appeared to be some sort of vendor. The scent emanating from his cart was so peculiar, I couldn't help but be drawn to it. Yukina had wrinkled her nose, clearly disagreeing with the scent.  
"Ugh! What is that?" She asked, pulling a sleeve to her nose.  
"Let's find out." I said, pulling her toward the cart.  
"Perhaps we shouldn't...Yusuke and the others would be very angry if-"  
"How would they ever find out? C'mon." I succeeded this time in pulling her to the cart.

A young man stood behind the cart, and he could be described in no other way but brown. His hair was brown, his eyes were brown, even his mature-looking mustache was brown. It seemed all very plain, yet he did look like a typical vendor, and for this I found no harm.

"Hello, there." I nodded to him in greeting. Yukina smiled sweetly at him. "My friend and I were walking through the park and we couldn't help but...smell....your cart...What is it that you're selling."  
The man seemed very pleased to have business, and indicated to a small picture of a strange looking apple, taped to the top portion of his cart.  
"Pickled apples..." He said shyly.  
"Pickled apples?" I repeated. That sounded quite awful. I couldn't imagine anyone eating that. The man was looking at me very strangely.  
"I know what you're thinking." He said to me as he stared at me very intently. This made me paranoid. He could read my mind? See my thoughts? Could he be the demon we were searching for? I began to ready my spirit energy, when he seemed to add something to his previous comment.  
"You're a bit skeptical of the idea of pickled apples, right?" His whole demeanor shifted back to that of pleasantry. "I was, too. But when I had my first pickled apple, I was surprised to find that they do taste very good. Please take my word for it, they are good. Many people don't believe so." He looked down, forlornly at his full cart. "I don't get customers very often."

"I believe I'll just have to take your word for it..." I said, a bit uneasy. Yukina had already backed up a few steps to relieve herself of the smell.  
"Ten percent of our profit is donated to charity." He was trying to push me into buying an apple. I gave him a sympathetic smile and shook my head no. I did love to help out charity, and my negative decision began to wane as I mulled this over, even as I turned with Yukina, ready to continue on.

"Try it before you decide you don't like it!" He called after me.  
This made me turn around.  
"What?"  
"Well, it's my personal philosophy to try everything once. I mean, you never know until you try it, right?"  
I nodded, completely stunned that such a stranger would share a view so similar to mine. "I completely agree!"  
He flashed me a smile, and that, no matter how shallow it might sound, won me over. I pulled money from my pocket and purchased one apple. I would have bought one for Yukina, but it was apparent that she found the smell to be too disagreeable.

We thanked him, and went on our way.

Curious and scared, it took me quite some time before I dared to take a bite of the apple. But when I did, I found it was one of the most wondrously delicious things I had ever tasted. An addiction to the apple began to overtake my senses as I continued to eat the fruit. It took all my strength to resist scarfing it down at once, or swallowing it whole. I wanted to savor the flavor, and vowed to myself that I would have to remember that cart the next time I was at the park.

Poor Yukina, I did feel bad for her, though. She was forced to hold her sleeve over her nose as we continued our patrol, the overpowering aroma of my apple too intense for her sensitive sense of smell.

We continued on nonetheless, making our way around the southern portion of the park, heading up toward the east section.

* * *

Kuwabara was very proud of himself. He had thought to bring Walkie-talkies today. He had given one to Hiei, so that the two of them could split up and tackle the West and South parts of the park separately.  
_And good riddance, too_. Kuwbara thought to himself. _It sure as hell beats having to deal with the shrimp._

They had decided that Hiei would venture around the west, and Kuwabara, the south.

Kuwabara had just finished checking his assigned area, and everything _seemed_ to be pretty normal.

He picked up his own walkie-talkie and contacted Hiei.

"Hey, half-pint. Anything weird up your way?"  
"No, fool. It's safe to say that my area is all clear. Is there anything suspicious in your section?"

Kuwabara took a moment to answer. He was about to give a hearty 'Nope!' when he began to choke on a very bad smell. He looked around anxiously, attempting to figure out the cause of the smell. Upon seeing the vendor nearby, more particularly, what he was selling, he gagged.

"Fool? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, Hiei." Kuwabara choked out. He then began to pant heavily, unaware that he had been holding his breath.  
"What's wrong with your breathing?"  
"Oh, it's nothing. It's just some weird vending cart. Pickled apples." Kuwabara nearly felt the bile rising in his throat again.  
There was an eerie silence on the other line.  
"Purchase one." A concerned voice pleaded on the other end.

Kuwabara put the waklie-talkie back in his pocket, purchased an apple, and then walked a safe distance away from the vendor.  
"Okay, Hiei. I did it."  
"Use your heightened spirit awareness to detect if there is anything strange about the apple...aside from its edible nature."

Kuwabara examined the apple, finding, at first, that there was nothing more to it than the apple itself and the disgusting attributes that made it a pickled apple. Pushing his concentration to the limit, he found that there was something more. It was a substance unlike any he'd ever encountered before. Because of this, he was unable to determine whether or not it was harmful... but he could discern one thing...it was a very powerful substance. This alone was enough cause for concern.

"...Hiei..." He quickly and clumsily picked up the walkie-talkie. "The apple seems normal, but there's something more to it. I can't exactly identify what it is, but I can say that.... it's laced with something...."

* * *

:D

don't forget to review! it keeps me sane!


	10. Chapter 10: Unfortunate Confirmations

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Don't forget, I put projected dates up on my profile!

* * *

"...Hiei..." He quickly and clumsily picked up the walkie-talkie. "The apple seems normal, but there's something more to it. I can't exactly identify what it is, but I can say that.... it's laced with something...."

"Where did you say this vendor was again?" A sharp voice crackled through the walkie-talkie.  
"Down by the fountain, towards the direction Amaya and Yukina were headed."

There was silence on the other end, and a reason to be potentially concerned washed over Kuwabara.  
"Hiei, you don't think that they would have had one do you? I mean, wouldn't they be able to detect--"  
"I'm on my way to you." Hiei said flatly, and then cut off the line.

Kuwabara hooked his walkie-talkie back to his belt and waited patiently for Hiei to show up. Tapping his foot lightly, he had no concern that it would take more than two minutes. Everyone who knew Hiei knew he had great agility. He was one of the fastest demons that he and Urameshi had ever known.  
Within seconds, he saw something moving from within the trees, then drop from a branch. Hiei landed on his feet, straightened his back, and began to walk to Kuwabara, all as inconspicuously as possible.

The instant he was within a good range of Kuwabara, he extended his hand out for the apple. Kuwabara obliged, placing it in his palm.

The next few moments were spent in silence as Hiei turned the apple by its stem, examining it once, twice, again and again. He held it close to his nose and inhaled its scent. When he was all finished, he crouched down and placed the apple on the ground.

"The scent of the pickling is so fierce that Yukina would not have been able to sense the agent the apple is laced with. Although she has heightened senses as a demon, they are not as well-trained as Kurama's and mine. Therefore, I do not think she was able to sense that the apple was tainted. As for Amaya, it is undoubtedly so that she would not have been able to tell. She is a human, and that alone is enough to handicap her senses."

Kuwabara nodded gravely. "But they wouldn't have actually bought one? I mean, who would buy a _pickled apple_."

Hiei stared at Kuwabara.

_"Come on, you have to try new things. That's how you live life!"_

Involuntarily, memories began to play through his head.

_"You'd die at the age of twenty..."_

_"That'd be fine by me. I live to try anything once!"_

Hiei shook his head, trying to clear the voices of that memory from his mind.

"I believe its safe to assume that the substance that was laced within the apple is the mind controlling substance Koenma warned us of.  
Hiei put his hands behind his back and looked away, unwilling to say the next few words.  
"I believe it is also safe to assume that Amaya has consumed an apple."

Kuwabara looked at Hiei completely horrified.  
"Well, what are we gonna do?"  
"Whatever we can." Was Hiei's only reply.

Crouching down once more, Hiei picked up the apple and, closing his eyes, he began to contact Kurama through telekinesis.

_Kurama, I would like you and Yusuke to meet up with Kuwabara and I in the Southern portion of the park, close to the fountain._

_-Telekinesis, Hiei? There must be something very important indeed. May I ask what?_

_There's some sort of food vendor this way. He's selling quite the oddity, pickled apples. And it seems that they are laced with something. I think that you should examine the apple properly. You're very gifted in the sciences, and your close nature with plants may help us to determine exactly what is wrong with this apple._

_-Very well. I will tell Yusuke, and we will make our way to you as fast as possible without drawing unnecessary attention. Should we bring Amaya and your sister as well?_

_If you see them along the way, I strongly recommend it. However, we need you here as quick as possible. It would not be wise to spend too much time searching. If you confirm my suspicions, we will have to find and subdue Amaya as quickly as possible._

_-Hiei..._

_It will all be explained when you and the detective arrive._

_-Very well._

* * *

My feet crunched on the grass as we ventured into a forested section of the park. Yukina had sensed something there, and I hoped so dearly that it was Sho or some villain. I wanted to subdue him, or her, with Yukina and just show everyone that I am perfectly capable of handling any situation.  
I was finishing the last of my apple now, the last few bites that remained before the core. Yukina turned to look at me, she wore a thankful expression.  
"I can barely smell it anymore." She said happily to me, meanwhile never letting down her guard.  
I chomped into my apple. It was delicious while it lasted, I might as well just finish it off.

As we continued through the forest, I kept my eye out for two things: bad guys and a trash can. We delved deeper and deeper into the woods until we were almost at the wall that enclosed the park.  
"Hm," Yukina said, more to herself than to me. "I could've sworn that I sensed a peculiar presence coming from this direction."  
"Maybe it was nothing," I said, spying a trash can a few feet away. I quickly jogged toward it, threw my apple core away, and jogged back. "Come on. Let's go see if we can find the others. Maybe one of them is on to something."

We turned around, and marched through the way we came.

"So," I said as we began the long trek back. "You and Kuwabara, eh?" I smiled evilly, making conversation with the ice apparition.  
"Well," She was blushing heavily. "Not exactly. There isn't really anything going on between us. All he really does is grab my hands and profess his love for me. And he does this nearly every time he sees me, ask Kurama!" She was laughing now.  
"Must be nice having someone who's willing to kick ass and take names later just to hold your hands."  
"Yes, I can't complain. However, I cannot say that our relationship is nearly half as articulate as the one between you and Hiei."

Perhaps it was the strange apple I ate, or maybe it was the mere mention of Hiei. I felt an overpowering sensation of indigestion course throughout me.

"He's quite the charmer!" I said to Yukina, playing along with her joke. "Each time he speaks to me, I hold my breath in anticipation. Maybe he'll ask me to marry him!" I folded my hands and held them to the side of my head, pretending to swoon. "Then I can produce several lovely children who are all as arrogant and hate me just as much as he does!"

Yukina nudged my arm playfully, and we continued along. We could see the path from where we stood now. And yet, as we continued to walk, my stomach began to hurt more and more. It was very odd. _I don't think it was the mentioning of Hiei's name that gave me indigestion. How disappointing_. I placed my hands over my stomach as the pain worsened. I felt myself ready to puke. Yukina, detecting this, threw me a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, coming to a sudden stop.  
"I have this horrible pain in my stomach."  
"Well I'd imagine so after eating that disgusting thing!"  
"You really think it was the apple? How could it have made me sick so quickly?"  
"You're kidding, right? Did you even bother to inhale its scent?" She asked me. "Oh well, it's no use now." She placed her hands over my stomach, and a warm light flowed out from underneath them. The pain in my stomach subsided momentarily.

I looked up from her hands to try to read her face. Her brow was furrowed, and she looked somewhat worried.

"What?" I asked her.  
She removed her hands.  
"It is the apple that is making you sick. We should find Kurama, I'm not quite sure what to do. There's just....something really....off....about that apple."  
_Great. I had gotten the rotten apple_.

We made our way to the path and headed even farther north in search of Kurama or, at least, Yusuke.

* * *

Kurama twirled the apple in his fingers, frowning heavily. He examined it just as thoroughly as Hiei. Then, reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a plastic back. He gingerly dropped the apple into the bag and sealed it tightly.

"Well?" Yusuke asked.  
"I have identified several components on the apple that are used to make mind controlling agents and potions. Unfortunately, I have to confirm Hiei's theory. It is most likely that I am unable to detect the true nature of the agent due to the powerful scent of the apple, as well as the fact that whoever prepared this apple was purposely trying to cover up the agent. I do believe this substance that the apple is laced with is the mind controlling agent that was stolen from Spirit World. But, as long as no one has eaten one-" Kurama cut himself off, remembering Hiei's warning of Amaya. Raising an eyebrow, he looked up at Hiei, who nodded.  
"We think Amaya ate one." Kuwabara said, plainly stating what was on everyone's mind.  
"Well, then. There's only one way to test that theory." Yusuke stretched his arms wide and inconspicuously made his way over to the vendor.

Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwbara stayed put, casually watching Yusuke from where they stood. His idea was not a bad one, by any means. They were practically certain that Amaya had eaten one. This would only confirm their suspicions.

Yusuke now stood in front of the cart, pretending to be nothing more than an interested passerby.

"Whatcha got here?" He asked half-heartedly.  
"Pickled apples." The vendor said cheerfully.  
Yusuke assessed him. He seemed a bit shifty at first glance, but upon further study, there was something familiar about him.  
"Well, anyway. I'm looking for my cousin. I was supposed to meet her here an hour ago, but I showed up a little late. Do you think you might have seen her? She's about five feet tall, maybe. Short brown hair? I think she was with a friend?"  
The vendor looked thoughtful for a minute, then spoke.  
"Oh yeah. A girl just like that passed through here with her friend not thirty minutes ago. They bought an apple. That's how I remember." The vendor added the last part, seeming worried he'd sound strange for taking particular notice of two girls.

Yusuke put his hands on both sides of the cart, leaning in dangerously close to the vendor.

"Is that right?"

At that instant, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara appeared at his side. All were in position to fight, and closed on on the vendor, who looked startled and speechless.

The vendor made a few choking sounds, and stuttered quite a bit.

"I asked you a question. Answer me. Is that right, Sho?"

* * *

:D

don't forget to review! it keeps me sane!


	11. Chapter 11: Taken Over

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Don't forget, I put projected dates up on my profile!

* * *

The vendor made a few choking sounds, and stuttered quite a bit.

"I asked you a question. Answer me. Is that _right,_ Sho?"

The one called Sho lowered his head, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. Lifting his head after a minute, he pulled the fake mustache from his upper lip.  
"That is absolutely correct." In a flash, Sho reared back and delivered a hard jab to Yusuke's cheek. Reaching down quickly to grab a vial of strange liquid, he began to dart away.

It was to no avail, as Yusuke was merely stunned. He had not expected such an abrupt attack from his enemy. Yusuke began to chase after him, and Hiei and Kurama had already taken measures to block him from escape. Sho found himself trapped in a circle formed by Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

As the four moved in on him, something began to trouble Kurama greatly. Something was very wrong in all this, yet he couldn't quite seem to place it. After a few more strides toward Sho, he found that he was able to identify the cause of his discomfort. Sho did not look fearful. Not one bit. He was about to be apprehended and his expression was not grave, as it should be, but more mocking. And it was ever changing. Mocking soon transformed into smugness, which soon allowed for snickering, then full-out laughter.

This succeeded only in angering his four attackers.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" Yusuke asked, getting ready to lunge.  
"Do you four imbeciles really think you can catch me so easily?" Sho flung himself into the air, the vial still tight in his grip. "You see, it will really be quite interesting to know how you all intend to catch me when I am able to fly?"

Hiei jumped high, on to a tree branch, then onto Sho's shoulders.  
"I might not be able to fly per say, but I'm told I have an excellent jump." In a flash, Hiei unsheathed his sword and brought it down over Sho's head.  
Sho darted out of the way, missing the oncoming blade my mere centimeters. He might have had the advantage of being able to fly, but it was not so great in comparison to Hiei's speed.  
The instant Hiei realized that his blade missed its target, he swung again, and again.  
The two began to fight in the sky. Sho flying here and there, dodging Hiei's onslaught of attacks. The fire demon flickered right behind him all the way, seemingly disappearing in one place and reappearing in another.

Kuwabara and Kurama stood their ground, patiently awaiting their turn to attack.  
Yusuke, hotheaded as he was, began firing rogue spirit gun attacks into the sky. Occasionally one would graze against Sho, but it was of no great consequence to him, and he continued, as he was, in the sky with Hiei.

Soon, the tides changed, and it was then Hiei who was on the defensive. Sho attempted to deliver punches, jabs, and hooks with his free hands, and of course, kicking when necessary. Kurama took in the sight, as it was not often that one sees an expert swordsman up against a master of martial arts. Of course, titles of rank were meaningless to them. This battle was for the win. It was about glory and, perhaps, something more.

* * *

I was writhing on my hands and knees, feeling more sick to my stomach than I ever had. The sky had turned from its bright and cheerful blue to an odd red color. With the change in the sky came an unbearable pain inside of me.

I couldn't bear it much longer, I was certain I would soon pass out. It felt like a fire coursing through my organs, seeming into my bloodstream and washing over my muscle tissue. Not even Yukina's cold hands could soothe the burning sensation, and I was certain that I had died and gone to hell.  
The fire seemed to die down at times, then rip through me once more, renewed and strengthened. Those were the times that were the most unbearable.

Placing one hand on my forehead, and the other on the back of my neck, she used her powers to send a cold frost across my skin. Yet the feeling was only external, and did nothing to alleviate the fire inside of me. She seemed quite at a loss, and I could not blame her.  
This was not some strange fever that people sometimes get after eating something bad. This was much worse, and much more suspicious... and it had all originated within my stomach.

Yukina attempted to lift me from the ground where my fists were curled tightly around clumps of grass.

"Amaya, you must get up. We have to get you to Kurama. He can help you."

The prospect of getting up itself was too much for me, and I groaned in anticipation of a new, potential pain to come. This burning was so overwhelming, I was not even sure I would be able to move.

"Please....don't make me!!" I screamed through my pain. All her attempts to lift me from the ground ceased then.

"Amaya, I'm so sorry....I don't know what to do...."

And it was then that I began to take note of a little voice... It seemed to slither around in my head, calling to me, commanding me. I strained myself to hear it. This was very suspicious indeed. I had never before in all my life heard voices. I was certain that this was not a good sign, and even more so that the apple I had eaten earlier was, in fact, having this negative effect on my body.

.._..kill.... _I heard inside myself. ._..kill Yusuke...._.  
"NO!" I screamed, defying the voice. My pain worsened.  
_....kill....Yusuke....Hiei.....Kurama....Kuwabara....._  
_No  
KILL!  
NO!  
KILL! KILL THEM!_

With every command that the voice in my head issued, the burning intensified. And each time I resisted, it grew even more powerful. My body could no longer take the pain, and finally, I felt myself succumb to it. Despair was the last thing I felt before I faded away.

_Yes..._

In a flash the pain was gone, and I was left beside myself, feeling never better. Yukina was beside me, I knew her well. Yet, I did not feel I recognized her too well... Her presence and existence was known, yet she was not a threat to me, and that was all that mattered. I felt nothing for her.  
And yet, what I did feel was the intense urge to kill. I had to kill. I needed to kill.... I _wanted_ to kill.

_Kill them!_

There was a feeling of emptyness inside of me, and in this moment I knew that nothing would satisfy it better than to kill -no, destroy- Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama.

I stood. Yukina jumped in front of me. She was speaking to me, but I could not hear her words. I went around her and ran toward the fountain, leaving her behind. I would find my destination soon enough, the cart I had been to earlier. And I knew that it was there I would find my master, the one who called to me through the voice in my head. And I knew that I would follow his command.

* * *

:D

don't forget to review! it keeps me sane!


	12. Chapter 12: Three to Finish

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Don't forget, I put projected dates up on my profile!

* * *

Kurama grew impatient. Watching Hiei and Sho chase circles around each other in the sky was all very fun, but some direct action needed to be taken. These villains needed to be stopped and apprehended, not only because they were convicted of grand theft of a Spirit World artifact, a high offense, but because it was quite apparent that they had introduced the agent into Amaya's system. Her power was raw and untrained. In this state alone, it was very powerful. She would be a great aid in apprehending the villains, yet as a villain herself....Well...  
He did not want to have to think about that.  
Of course, they would not be able to stand idly by and let her terrorize the town on Sho's command. Sho and whoever he worked for, that is. She, like them, would have to be apprehended.  
It was a sure fact that no one in the group wanted to cause her any harm. (Hiei would speak for himself, of course.)

Kurama summoned a single red rose. Holding the flower in the palm of his hand, he gave the plant a good flick. One floral beauty then turned into a weapon of the utmost destruction. It was his infamous rose whip. Twirling it over is head, he shot his arm forward, back, and forward again. It let off a good _CRACK_ as it struck an unsuspecting Sho across the back.  
He delivered one good punch to Hiei's face, and the fire demon fell from the sky, spiraling toward the ground.

Sho turned angrily toward Kurama.  
"You'll pay for that!" He screeched, cocking his fists to prepare an attack on the kitsune.

Suddenly, there was another voice that was heard, a soothing, calming one. The velvet sound enveloped the group as a whole, catching everyone off guard for nearly a moment.  
"Come now, Sho," The voice sounded like the sweetest wind chimes. What harm or hurt could be meant from one with a voice such as that? "Is that any way to treat our friends?"  
The owner of the intoxicating voice stepped into view, and Kurama had to admit, the video footage they had seen of him did not do him justice.

Tall, lanky, thin. These were just a few words to describe the being that stood before the Spirit Detectives. His long blond hair fluttered with the wind, several strands blowing across his pale face, grazing over his amethyst eyes. His hands were hidden from view, one perfectly folded behind his back, the other merely resting in the pocket of his brown coat. This demon was intimidating in every sense of the word. Deceitful, too. Kurama knew from instinct that this demon, whoever he was, had to be Sho's master. He also knew that despite the tricks of the mind, this was a very strong, terrible demon.

If he did so happen to be Sho's master, then undoubtedly he was in command of Amaya.

"And who might you be?" Kurama asked the stranger, his voice strained with iritation.  
"Yeah, who the heck are you?" Yusuke had grown bored of watching Hiei and Sho go at it. Those two, it seemed were the only ones who did not notice the grand entrance of the demon.

"My name is Nobuyuki." The demon bowed. "Spirit Detective, let me just say it is an honor to finally meet you in person. I've heard so much about you."  
"Yeah, well...Thanks, I guess. I wish I could say the same, but it seems you've been pretty evasive of Spirit World."

Nobuyuki simply laughed at this, throwing his head back gracefully, then bringing it forward once more to watch Sho and Hiei.

Sho delivered a damaging kick to Hiei's jaw, sending him backwards, propelling back to Earth. In his free moment, Sho turned to catch his breath, a grin playing on his features as if to brag for his temporary victory. Upon turning, he took note of his superior, and flew down, touching the dirt gracefully with his feet. Safely on the ground, he began to run toward Nobuyuki.

"Master!" he cried racing to stand by his side.

Yusuke did not appear half as thrilled as the two strange demons that stood before him.  
"So, we're all friends here. Tell me, Nobuyuki, what are you planning?"  
"Oh, now Yusuke, you know I cannot tell you that. But you will see part one of my plan soon enough....Here she comes now, as a matter of fact!" Nobuyuki and Sho gestured behind Yusuke and the others.

She stood in the distance, eyes glazed over and unrecognizable. Within them there was no trace of the carefree girl they knew. There was only hatred and the urge to kill.  
Her fists were clenched by her sides, her blue jacket torn and tattered. Twigs stuck to her hair, giving her a wild look about her.

Nobuyuki gestured for her to come forward. She obeyed. In doing so, she crossed paths with Hiei, who lay on the ground. Battling for consciousness, he reached out to grab her ankle.  
Glaring down at the one who dared to touch her, her eyes narrowed. She brought her foot back, and for a moment it seemed as though she would stay there upon one foot forever. Suddenly,  
she whipped it forward once more, kicking the small fire demon square in the chest and sending him back into the air. He flew back a good distance, then hit the ground. Rolling from the force of the impact, he came to a pained stop at Kuwabara's feet.

* * *

I had just kicked Hiei with a good deal of my strength. It felt so good, so right. This sudden change of heart allowed me to act upon my innermost desire toward him. I wanted to hurt him, to tear him to shreds. I wanted him to see the effect his words could have on a person.

In my head, I thanked my master for providing me with the power and strength to do this. Never before would I have dared to kick that pretentious fool.  
I continued forward, finally reaching the crew of Spirit Detectives. Barely brushing past them, I went straight to my master, and stood by his side.

"You see, Yusuke," he was saying as I approached, "the first step is to eliminate you all. That is where dear Amaya comes into play. Isn't that right?"  
He turned toward me then, awaiting my answer.  
I nodded. I would do absolutely anything he asked of me. Anything at all.

"Nobuyuki, you bastard!" Kuwabara yelled.  
Master ignored him, continuing to face me.  
"I'm glad you have no qualms about this, my dear. Future regrets would do you no good if you are to be in my service. I'll leave them in your hands. Finish them, but fear not, I am not deserting you. No, Sho and I have much greater plans for you."

Their bodies, as one, twitched, and in a flash they disappeared from all sight.

And I was just left with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Hiei had practically been finished off for me. I would have to thank Sho for that later.  
The old desire to kill and destroy filled my veins again.  
I dug my heels into the ground, snarling at my former friends.

I was ready to do whatever it would take, to fill out my master's will.

* * *

:D

don't forget to review! it keeps me sane!


	13. Chapter 13: Overtaken

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Don't forget, I put projected dates up on my profile!

* * *

Kuwabara would be my first target. He was sluggish, oafish, and impossibly half-witted. Hiei was a prime threat, one which had already been taken care of. My greatest worries were Kurama and Yusuke. Kuwabara, on the other hand, would be simple to finish off.

Using my Spirit Energy, I called to the water within the fountain. Although my eyes were closed, I could sense the tremendous wave building from behind me. I imagined the water slowly rising, wide as a river. Then, I molded it into a long beam, quite excellent for what I required it. The beam rose in height and in power, and I could hardly contain myself from dropping it upon my three remaining opponents. No, this effortless attack could be put to a much better use, eliminating one pestilence.

Snapping my eyes open, I eyed Kuwabara.

He just sat there, a dumb look on his face, not even preparing for a retaliation, as Kurama and Yusuke were doing. He really deserved this worthless attack.

Not breaking my concentration, I allowed my vision to flicker to Yusuke. He eyed me wearily, a hand over his wrist, fingers twitching anxiously.  
Switching to Kurama- he had a tight grasp over his rose whip, knowing full well he was going to need it.

Kuwabara looked at me, a ridiculously uncalled for smile plastered to his face.

He took a step toward me.  
"Come on, Amaya. We all know you kicked the crap out of Hiei because he's annoying. And the whole mind control thing was a nice cover. Come on, lets go back to Yusuke's, and don't worry, I won't say a thing."

He grabbed my wrist, attempting to pull me along.

I snatched it away, enraged that this insolent fool dared to touch me.

Ready or not, now was the opportune time for an attack.

I focused on him with a blazing intensity, bending the water to my will to crash into him. In a long drop, the water washed over his head to his toes, trapping him inside of a fluid cage. He could not move from it, the strength of the water trapping him inside. He began to kick and punch wildly as water continued to pour from over head. When the beam was nearing its end, I commanded the water to move in reverse.

_"Yes...drown him..."_ My master's voice rang in my head.

Kuwabara was weakening with every second, his oxygen reserves running dangerously low. He put a hand around his throat, as if that would allow him to breathe better.

A smile twitched at the corner of my lips as I saw him swaying from side to side. Finally, he collapsed. This was just in time, as Kurama began to charge me.  
Using the water with which I attacked Kuwabara, I willed it to change targets. Kurama was now a primary threat, and no more time could be wasted on that idiot. Even if he was merely unconscious, he would be out of the way, unable to oaf up my plans. I would finish him later, after Kurama and Yusuke were subdued.... As of right now, he was not any concern of mine.

Kurama moved quickly, wildly attempting to dodge the water. He weaved in and out of the waves of my blow, snapping his whip every once in a while. Fortunately, I was too quick for his overly hasty attacks. There were very easily dodged.... It was startling really. I expected him to have a bit more tact than that.

No matter, whatever worked in my favor.

We went on in this way for a while, Yusuke dancing around us, urging me to stop, to give in. He threatened me, informing me that I would be shown no mercy. What did I care? Master was invincible. If I was unable to finish off these fools, he certainly would. Yet his voice was very aggravating, and I wanted so much to shut him up. There was no way I'd be able to wipe out the two of them at once. My only option was to finish Kurama as quickly as possible. The tunnel of water split into two parts, separating and moving toward the red-haired kitsune from different angles. Kurama darted frontwards, then backwards, trying to escape the impending mini-typhoon.

This only aggravated my attack more. Each tunnel split in half again, completely surrounding him. Before he had a chance to react and jump upwards, the water came crashing down. The force of my blow knocked his legs out from under him, and I silently rejoiced in my apparent victory when, all of a sudden, a hideous pain erupted upon my back, paralyzing me.

With every force in my body, I tried to fight back. I tried to move, to even speak. It was to no avail, I was completely paralyzed, and with every attempt to free myself, I found myself getting weaker and weaker until standing had become a chore. My body fell over and, upon hitting the ground, Yusuke rushed over and placed a foot upon my torso, keeping me down.

He shouted something to Kurama, something I couldn't quite make out. He removed his foot quickly, only so that it could be replaced by Kurama's body. With his right hand he pulled my arms up over my head, holding them in place, should my power to move be restored within me. His left hand retreated quickly into his pocket, then reappeared in front of my face, holding a small, brown object.

Two more hands joined him, and my mouth was being pried open. I tried desperately to clamp it shut, but it was to no avail. Yusuke hooked his fingers behind my teeth and widened my mouth for Kurama, who was deftly placing the object in the back of my throat.

My mouth was slammed shut, both Yusuke's hands pressing down on my mouth.  
Kurama began to rub my throat, forcing the object down my esophagus.

Then, the pressure they placed upon my body was gone.

They merely stood above me as the edges of the world around me began to darken. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy, and tried to resist the sleep that was washing over me.

I found that I could move again, only slightly. I used all my strength just to hold my eyelids open. Yet, the power of the object I had ingested, it seemed, was inevitable. My newfound mobility only bought me a few more seconds before my eyes shut, and I spiraled rapidly into the darkness.

_"All in due time, Amaya. All in due time..."_ Master's voice crooning sweet comforts to me was the last thing I heard...

* * *

:D

don't forget to review! it keeps me sane!


	14. Chapter 14: Explanation

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Don't forget, I put projected dates up on my profile!

* * *

I bolted upright in my bed.

Had that all been a nightmare? Had it been some freakish dream? I examined myself thoroughly... I was in my pajamas.... my own bed...my own room....

It couldn't have been real. I tried to convince myself of this, looking at the clock and noting that it was 3:00 in the morning. Plenty of time to have a bizarre nightmare.  
It had been so strange, and I felt it all as if I were living it! I remember eating something strange.....a flash - kicking Hiei senseless....nearly drowning Kuwabara....trying to attack Kurama...  
Then it all faded into black.

I remembered hearing an intoxicating voice, whispering to me over and over again from within my own mind. It had all been so frightening, but thank Yamma it was all over now...

I placed a sweaty palm on my forehead and inhaled deeply. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I decided to get a glass of water.  
When I was about to stand, I noticed a dark figure standing in the corner of my room. Red eyes flashed at me wearily. I blinked rapidly to determine what was there, and the dark room then seemed to brighten.

In the corner of my bedroom was Hiei. He was covered with bandages, and smelled heavily of sweat. There was dried blood at the corner of his mouth. The vision of him in this way frightened my badly, considering my nightmare. Yet I found that I was even more furious that he was in my room uninvited.

"Hiei?" He blinked at me wearily, not saying anything. "What are you doing in my room? What are you even doing in my apartment? Get out!" I pointed frantically at the door.

He did not budge, and I felt myself getting red with rage. I hopped off of my bed and stood in front of him, cornering him in. Of course, if he really wanted to, he could find a way to get around me. He was, after all, extremely crafty. As I huddled closer to him, I looked him in the eye. "." I screamed at him.

Suddenly, the door to my bedroom opened, and Kurama came in, flipping on the lights.

_What the hell is this? Doesn't anyone have respect for privacy? Or the law? Breaking and entering is a crime! Even demons should have the common decency not to just waltz into someone's home whenever they feel like it._

I was about to yell at Kurama, too, but he spoke before I even had the chance to open my mouth.

"Ah, you're awake!" He smiled at me cheerfully. "It's about time. We were all wondering when you'd come to."  
"Come to?" I was confused.  
"Yes. I am sorry I had to knock you out, but you see we didn't really want to attack you...and you were trying to kill us...It was, really, our only option."  
_Knocked out? So then, it wasn't a dream!_ I dared to look at Hiei again, fully taking in the sight of him. He looked worse than I thought. He was completely covered in bruises as well as his own blood. And I had done it all to him? I congratulated myself on wiping the floor with him so thoroughly, but I couldn't help feel a twinge of guilt.

He turned his gaze away from me, looking off to the side.

"My wounds are of minor consequence," he said. "Yukina will aid me when she finishes healing Kuwabara. You merely attacked my already weakened body. I was knocked unconscious, far from dead. You nearly killed Kuwabara."

Relief and pain flooded through my body. I was so thrilled that I hadn't actually killed Kuwabara, yet so completely upset that I had injured him so badly. I kicked myself mentally. _How could I have let this happen?_

Last night had been a blur to me, and when I initially awoke, I had hoped it had all been a dream. Now I find out that it was real.  
How could I have been so stupid as to eat the apple? How could I have been so weak-willed as to let another being take control of my body?  
There was nothing I could do now about all that, but when we did go to defeat them, I'd be the first in line to kick their asses.

Kurama smiled sadly at me, as if reading my thoughts.

"Amaya, last night I merely knocked you unconscious. We did not rid you of the agent. It still courses through your veins even as we speak."  
Nausea overcame me.  
"But please, we are in the process of contacting Spirit World, and they are going to relay to us every single piece of information that they can, as well as how to subdue the effects."  
"There's no way to get rid of it..." I whispered.  
"Unfortunately, no. Spirit World uses it to keep control over their most fearsome and dangerous convicts. However, in light of the situation, they are working on finding a way to do so."  
"So-"

"So if Nobuyuki wishes to call upon you to do his bidding you are, for the time being, susceptible to bend to his will."

I felt sick. Very sick. I didn't want to have to hurt my friends anymore! I'd almost killed Kuwabara, I'd tried to kill Kurama.....Hiei I wasn't really concerned about, he deserved it...

Kurama put a hand on my back, his best attempt to comfort me.

"Don't worry. Koenma will figure something out."

I eyed him warily, not sure how capable Koenma was of anything. I'd heard stories from Yusuke, not to mention a strange ogre who called himself George.... Koenma hardly took anything seriously, it seemed. Why would my case be any different. No one could say it was because the fate of the world was at steak, because in Yusuke's term as Spirit Detective, that has been the case an inconceivable amount of times. All the while, Koenma remained behind his desk, watching everything unfold on a screen.

I felt totally and completely doomed. Resigned, I slumped back down on my bed with a sigh, my head in my hands. I could do nothing more than hope for the best, and this frustrated me.

* * *

:D

don't forget to review! it keeps me sane!


	15. Chapter 15: Solution?

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

The next few days went slowly. I spent most of my time slumped over my bed, under the watchful eye of Hiei, of course. My existence was purely one of fear, every second I waited anxiously to hear a voice in my head. Each night before I fell asleep, I prayed that when I woke, I wouldn't have the violent urge to kill my friends.

One morning, Kuwabara busted into my room in a frenzy, dancing and parading about my bed in a strange manner. He was laughing, and the smile on the face gave me a bit more than hope at some good news.

"Stop fidgeting like an imbecile," Hiei said sharply from the corner of the room.  
"Don't tell me what to do, shrimp!" Kuwabara screamed, abruptly halting his dancing.

He turned his angry expression from Hiei to me, replacing his features with ones that portrayed kindness.

"Hey, don't worry! I'm not mad about the whole, you kicking my butt thing.....But I have some news I think you're gonna wanna hear!!!" Fidgeting and giggling ensued.  
"What is it! Please tell me! Don't make me wait any longer! I'm going crazy!" I shouted, grabbing the collar of Kuwabara's shirt and shaking him.

"Woah! Jeez! Calm down. Okay, here it goes. Kurama and some other people back at Spirit World found out that if you submerge yourself in your element, it can help to nullify he effects of the agent!" Kuwabara looked very proud of himself.  
"So what does that mean, then?" Yusuke popped into the room, wanting to include himself in the 'excitement.' "Does Amaya have to drown herself in a lake or something?"

"Um, no." Kurama's velvety voice wrapped around us as he entered the room. "She can do something as simple as sit in a running shower, or in a bathtub filled with water."  
"Oh! Like a mermaid!"

Hiei glared at Kuwabara as though he were the dumbest person to walk the face of the earth. Granted, the comment was extremely stupid..........

I turned to Kurama.

"So.....should I go to the bathroom....?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if they wanted to begin this process now.

"I think that would be best," Kurama responded.

I raced over to my closet and fished out a bathing suit. Running past everyone and into the bathroom, I hastily put it on and began to fill up the bath tub. The instant it had filled, I all but threw myself into it, too eager to put a damper in whatever plans Nobuyuki had for me.

I groaned as I got into the tub, hearing people approaching the door. Should I have kept it open? I suppose they need to keep an eye on me....

Dripping wet and weary of making the floor terribly slippery, I hoisted myself out of the tub and opened the door. Smiling at the curious faces that peered back at me on the other side, I gave a half-hearted wave to everyone before flinging myself back into the water. It was a wonder I didn't give myself a concussion...

"Amaya? Are you all right?" Kurama's concerned voice rang over the splashing noises my body was making against the water as I tried to make myself comfortable in the tub.  
"All things considering," I said. It was a bit awkward for everyone to be staring at me while I was in the bathtub...but then again I was wearing a bathing suit.... I guess they needed to keep an eye on me just in case.  
"How do you feel?" He asked, further indulging his interest in the efficiency of the treatment.  
"Normal, I suppose."

Kurama chewed on his thumbnail, a most pensive expression on his face.

"Perhaps it is best to leave you be for a bit. Please let us know if you feel your mind is being....violated...."  
I nodded.  
"Seriously," Yusuke said, sticking his head through over Kuwabara's shoulder. "Don't worry that you might lose it and attack us. You have to let us know."

"Okay," I said sullenly, feeling my stomach turning. Even the mention of hurting my friends makes me sick.

"I'll keep watch of her," Hiei volunteered somewhat hesitantly. "It wouldn't do any good to leave her unattended, in case something should go wrong."  
"Are you certain you feel quite up to it, Hiei?"  
"Yes, Kurama. I believe I can manage. My wounds, though healed, trouble me a bit still. However, it is of no consequence. She'll be in safer hands if watch is kept of her."

Kuwabara grunted his approval of Hiei's words, reluctant to agree with the small fire demon. With that, Kurama merely nodded and turned from the door, disappearing out of my view.

"Make sure you tell us if you think something isn't right." Yusuke reminded me before he, too, turned and left.  
Only Kuwabara and Hiei remained, and I couldn't help but smile. Seeing the two standing next to each other would forever and always be a humorous sight to behold. What, with Kuwbara's massive stature, and Hiei's much smaller form. The tall human gave the demon a wary look, as though he half-expected Hiei to beat me senseless in revenge the second Kuwabara turned his back. I gave him my best encouraging smile, and eventually he retreated back with the others.

And so it was just Hiei and me...... Yamma save us all......

* * *

don't forget to review! it keeps me sane!

Sorry that the chapters are so shortish!

I'm starting college soon and much of my focus is elsewhere :/


	16. Chapter 16: Doubly Surprise

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hey guys, there may be a couple delays in updates over the next couple weeks! I'm starting college, and things are going to be pretty hectic.

* * *

Hiei stared at me from the doorway. Was he staring, or glaring? I could never tell with him. I sat in the bathtub, glancing up at him awkwardly. Occasionally, I would splash the water, just so there was a break in the silence.

Soon, it turned into a meticulous habit that I had no control over. As though on a timer, I would begin to splash every couple of minutes in order to distort the quietness of the bathroom. Each splash made me feel a little better. It made me feel like I was more myself.... Apparently, the sound of splashing had become such a dreadful aggravation to Hiei's ears that he felt the need to shout at me.

"Splash that blasted water again, and I swear to you that I will rip your hands off." He said warningly, looking at me from narrowed eyes.

I lifted my hand further out of the water, bringing it down slowly, as though I were going to splash. I never once took my eyes off him as I did this. My hand hovered above the water, and there was an intense stare-down between us....

He was being a complete ass, and yet, I felt he had every right to act this way to me. After all, I had nearly killed him.... The remorse I felt only minutes ago seemed to be long gone, an evanescent emotion within my system.

**It wasn't even my fault in the first place. **

_No, but you could have tried harder to stop it?  
_

**I could have tried harder to stop an all-powerful concoction used for Spirit World Law Enforcement?**

_You nearly killed him! Show some sympathy for him!_

**And what does he ever show for me?**

_That hardly matters! Whatever he's done, two wrongs don't make a right! He could be a decent person, you just have to give him time to open up to you..._

**I shouldn't have to do anything! He should just accept me as I am. Take it or leave it, like it or not.**

_And do you?_

**....**

I allowed my hand to crash down into the water quickly, making the splashing sound. Simultaneously, Hiei lunged himself at me, falling into the water, himself, just for the joy at binding my hands. He was completely soaked, and there was water everywhere.

I was just beginning to worry that I would have to clean up all the water when logical thought process settled in, and I realized that Hiei and I were now sitting in the bathtub...together....both my wrists caught in one of his hands.

This is hardly appropriate! And he wasn't even making any attempts to get out of the tub!

I wondered what sort of a look I could possibly be giving him! He just sat in the water, staring at me....as if waiting for me to egg him on..... His grip over my wrists remained tight, and it felt as though hours were passing by ever so quickly.

The splashing sound he made had been great indeed! Why was no one coming in to investigate? Wasn't anyone at all curious? Had anyone heard?

My eyes flickered to the door momentarily, and when they flickered back to the demon before me, he had closed much of the distance between us, his head had inched closer to mine.

"Hiei? What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted in his face, staring at his unblinking eyes.

His head inched closer to mine, tilted, and before I was even aware it was happening, his lips were ravaging mine. He released my wrists, moving his hands up to the back of my head.

I was engulfed in kiss after passionate kiss. At first, I felt intense nausea, as though I was going to puke. I raised one of my now free hands up to smack Hiei, when out of the blue, I detected a pleasant tingling sensation upon my lips, appearing with a burning ferocity wherever his lips most recently touched.

Was I really enjoying this? Something had to be wrong. Perhaps Nobyuki had taken control of me again? Was he creating this image within my mind, almost like a virtual reality? What was this for?

So many things I did not understand, and suddenly, as though all control had been ripped from me, I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss, a warm feeling building from within my lips, budding, blossoming, and warming my entire body.

I felt such strange enjoyment from kissing Hiei. Never in a million years would I have ever thought that possible. What was wrong with Hiei? Why was he kissing me?  
And more importantly, why was I kissing him back? This was all so strange.

Mustering up whatever power I felt I had over my body, I threw Hiei back, more water spilling over the sides of the tub.

"KURAMA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't have to yell twice. Within milliseconds, the door was flung open and the kitsune ran in, worry and fear playing on his features. He took only a moment to stare at the scene before him before he even bothered to open his mouth to question anything.  
I hardly gave him the chance. In his confusion, he placed a firm hand on Hiei's left shoulder. In that instant, feeling as though he could subdue Hiei if required, and with much ease, I lifted myself from the tub and stepped out onto the tile.

Reaching over to the rack, I grabbed my towel and began to dry myself off.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked, looking frantically between the two of us. "Did something happen, Amaya? Was it Nobuyuki?"  
I said nothing, only glaring at Hiei. I did not wish to speak. And even if I did, what good would it do any of us? I had no idea about what had just transpired.

Hiei did not meet either of our eyes, staring at the wall on the bathtub's side.

Figuring that some sort of explanation needed to be presented, I opened my mouth to speak. As I did so, only choking sounds emerged. I found I no longer had control over my vocal actions... I struggled to bring my hands to my throat, to signify that there was something wrong. However, I found that I could not do this. I was losing control of my body, slowly, piece by piece.....

All I could do was stare at Kurama and Hiei in horror for a split second....before I heard the laughing...._his_ laughing....echoing terribly within the walls of my mind.

* * *

don't forget to review! it keeps me sane!

Sorry that the chapters are so shortish!

I'm starting college soon and much of my focus is elsewhere :/


	17. Chapter 17: The Boarding House

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hey guys, there may be a couple delays in updates over the next couple weeks! I'm starting college, and things are pretty hectic.

* * *

_Oh, no no no! This wasn't happening to me!_

There was laughter screeching its way though my thoughts. I couldn't let him get to me again. But how to stop him? Getting in the water seemed futile. I felt I was too far gone. Wildly, I thrashed around, my desperate attempt to get him out of my head. Useless, as I thought. It only slowed him. Best not to allow his vessel to damage herself too greatly. Slowing him down was good enough for me! I would not be taken so easily! As long as I could keep thrashing, there was hope. And yet, suddenly I was bound down to the ground by strong, wet hands.

They pulled my arms above my head, not allowing me to move them. I opened my mouth to protest, but found that I could make no sound. Wet knees soon rested on my torso, anchoring against the tile of the bathroom floor. My whole top half was immobile. Bursting my eyes open, I watched as Kurama held down my legs.

Unable to move, there was nothing left to do but to let him take over me.....Really, what were my other options. Thrashing about seemed to subdue him, and by constricting me, Hiei and Kurama were unintentionally aiding him. Something cold filled my veins, and one by one it felt as though the circulation to every limb, every part of my body was being cut off. Cold and tingly, I soon found that the only thing I had control of was my vision. I darted my eyes back and forth, looking desperately around for something-anything that might help me.

Alas, there was nothing. I knew there was nothing, but I was so desperate......

The laughter rang louder in my ears, making a crescendo until it was nothing more than an irritable screeching sound that deafened me.

With what I knew well to be my last act of free will, I stared up at Hiei with pleading eyes. I had pushed him away only moments before, and now I was begging him for his help. There was nothing he could do. Seeing my expression, he looked down upon me sadly. I had stopped my thrashing. There was no point to it, all I was succeeding in doing was hurting Kurama.

The screeching noise ceased to hurt my ears. Instead, it drew me in. I felt myself involuntarily being pulled into it and, when it was too late, I felt that I ceased to be myself.

* * *

_"Come to me, my dear. Don't worry about them just yet." _A chilling voice registered a command in my brain.

With little effort I managed to knock those fools off of me. Things were indeed so very easy when you had little to no regard for the feelings and welfare of others.

It really wasn't easy to get away when you had four people grabbing at you. At some point, Yusuke and Kuwabara had situated themselves in the doorway, and it was bad enough trying to get past them when you had two demons grabbing at your legs. How utterly annoying!

I kicked Kurama and Hiei off and tackled my way through Kuwabara and Yusuke. That didn't seem to work as well as I had hoped. Kuwabara was like a wall, and while I had managed to get Yusuke to budge out of my way a little, Kuwabara could not be moved.

Resorting to using my powers, the water in the bathtub rose upward in a tremendous wave and, narrowing into a hard beam, shot itself at Kuwabara's midsection. He flew back, and it was just enough for me to make my escape. Flinging myself out of the bathroom, I ran to the front door. I ripped the door off its hinge as I was in such a frenzy to get into the hallway and down the stairs. When I did find myself in the lobby, I quickly made my way out of the apartment building and took off running westward down the street.

I had heard them all clamoring after my down the stairs, and decided it would be in my best interest to leave them all and get to where I was needed as quickly as possible. After all, Master had told me not to concern myself with them..Though I would so love to toy with them, even for just a bit.

I knew not where I was going, and yet I did.... I allowed my feet to carry me forward. Master would do all the work. I simply had to let myself follow. Sprinting, I made my way around several corners, turning left in some places, right in others, and going straight for a time.

Finally, I became aware that I was no longer in the city, but in an outlying area. I had to be 15 miles from my apartment building at this point. I was in the more run down section of this place. Weaving my way in and out of alleys and dumpsters, bus stops and subway entrances, I finally stopped in front of a run down brick building, one that appeared to have formerly been a boarding house.

I stopped in front of the walkway leading up to the house as the door opened. A boy with brown, shaggy hair opened the door and stepped out onto the concrete porch area.

He smiled at me as I continued to make my way forward, and stepped aside to let me into the house.

My thoughts, though loyal to my Master, Nobuyuki, were adorned with excitement in pondering how I might finish off the Spirit Detective and his crew.

* * *

don't forget to review! it keeps me sane!

Sorry that the chapters are so shortish!

I just started class this week.


	18. Chapter 18: The Water Supply

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hey guys, there may be a couple delays in updates over the next couple weeks! I'm starting college, and things are pretty hectic.

* * *

Sho beckoned me into the house, and I followed him inside.

There was a figure cloaked in black sitting on a cinder block in the corner, his elbows resting upon his knees, head hanging. Yet I could still see a small smile on his lips. I knew him instantly to be my master. Upon entering the house, I kneeled at the sight of him.

"Master, what is it you wish me to do?"

I could see the grin spread from where I was sitting. Ever so slowly, he lifted his head, his piercing eyes looking straight into me, peering directly into my mind.

_Welcome back, Amaya_. He said this into my mind, and continued to smile at me.

"Master! I am here and I will do whatever it is that you bid of me! Shall I rid you of the humans and their ridiculous demon slaves?"

_All in good time, my dear. All in good time. No. I have something else planned for you for the time being_. His eyes flickered to Sho, who also joined me in kneeling on the ground. Sho returned Master's smile.

"Sho, you and Amaya must take this, and slip it into the city's water supply." He elegantly lifted one finger, pointing to a large canister behind us.

"Yes Master!" We cried together. I stole a look at Sho, and, for some reason, he seemed a bit nervous.

"What troubles you, Sho?" Master, so smart and keen, had noticed the nervousness as well.

"Forgive me my question, Master!" He shouted, feigning confidence. "How shall we transport such a large and heavy container? In an inconspicuous way, of course."

"That is simple." Master's grin spread even bigger across his face. "Steal a car. I'm sure Amaya would be more than willing to assist you in any way possible to make the mission a complete success...."

Nobuyuki trailed off, and his smile was once again directed at me. I felt myself swelling with importance. Master was smiling at me! I would not, and could not fail him!

"Yes Master!" I cried with a fervor.

"Good. Then I leave you both to your work." He drooped his head once more.

Sho and I promptly stood. Turning, we both grabbed the canister with one hand, and made our way out of the boarding house. We only had to carry the canister for a few blocks, as there was a rusty, blue pick-up truck parked on the street.

We set down the canister, and Sho began to fiddle in his pocket for a set of lock-picks. In a matter of seconds, he had one of the doors of the car unlocked. He settled into the driver's seat, leaning over and unlocking my door manually. Then, he disappeared onto the floor of the car, undoubtedly hot-wiring it to start up. With all of my force, I heaved the canister into the bed of the truck. Making sure it was secured in place, I then climbed into my seat in the truck, watching Sho with some interest.

After a few moments, the engine roared. Sho lifted himself from the ground and sat in the driver's seat, shutting the door on his side. Then he switched gears, and began to drive the car.

As we made our way down the deteriorating street, he turned to me, smiling.

"This is fantastic. I don't have a driver's license. Master would never let me bother with such frivolities, especially not since I can fly. I've always wanted to test out these human devices."

He was trying to make conversation with me, but I was uninterested.

"How far away is our destination?" I asked, our mission in mind. I did not wish to fail Master, not again.  
I was unable to kill any of the foolish Spirit Detectives, though I had believed Hiei to be dead. I consoled myself on the appetizing thought that I would soon face them once more. Then, yes, then I would have my chance.

"A couple minutes." Sho said. Then, he turned to look at me. "You're not much of a talker, are you?"  
"You have to keep your eyes on the road while you're driving." I said as the truck swerved dangerously close to a mailbox.  
"I know." He said calmly, turning his head back.

We continued on in silence for the rest of the way there.

When we arrived, and got out of the truck, Sho immediately went for the canister.

"I'm going to dump this into the water supply. Follow me as best as you can. I need you to do something very important. You have to distract the security guards as best as you can. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"If you fail, so does our entire mission."

This certainly hit home. I could, under no circumstances, allow the mission to fail. I nodded again with more of a fervor. He smirked, then hoisted the canister as he levitated, gripping the handle firmly with both his hands. He began to drift toward the Easternmost part of the water company. As I followed, I confirmed that we were going in the right direction. I found a sign that revealed the containment center for purified water was in the same direction Sho was heading. It was perfect! Slip the substance into water that was being directly circulated into the public! There was no way master could fail this time! I smiled as I ran after Sho, eager for my Master's success.

* * *

don't forget to review! it keeps me sane!

Sorry that the chapters are so shortish!

I just started class Homework


	19. Chapter 19: Awaiting Instructions

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hey guys, there may be a couple delays in updates over the next couple weeks! I'm starting college, and things are pretty hectic.

* * *

I made my way to the security guards. Sho was quite right indeed. Failure was not an option. As I approached them, the guards began to eye me with strange curiosity. In all my eagerness to get to Master, it would seem, I had forgotten to change out of my bathing suit.

"Hello," I said cautiously to the men, now standing only a few feet from them.

" 'Afternoon...." Replied one. It would seem he was at a loss for words. But I would not sit and think on it. I had more important issues to attend to.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could make out Sho, swooping over top one of the buildings and setting down the canister. He removed a grate that was covering an entrance into the building and, grabbing the canister, disappeared inside.

"You're a far way from the beach young lady...." The other guard said, eying me suspiciously.

"Well, yes. You see, that's exactly the reason I'm approaching you gentlemen. I'm a swimmer....And I find the best way to build up my endurance is to swim against the waves.... I'm not from around here. Embarrassingly enough, I get lost every time I come here."

The men still looked skeptical. Turning slightly, I gestured toward the truck.

"That's my car there. Could you perhaps point me in the right direction?"

The expressions on both their faces became more relaxed. It almost made me wonder if people typically came to the Water plant to cause trouble..... No matter. I had them fooled well enough. Master would be most pleased.

"You're going to want to get out of here, go way down to the other side of the parking lot. You should arrive at Yokituro Street. Make a left there, and then follow down the road for about a mile. You should come up to an old fire station on your right. Go straight for one more block, then go around the circle and bear right...."

I allowed the guards to give me these directions. Often, I would pretend not to understand something and ask them questions. Only when I saw Sho back up on the top of the roof did I thank the guards and hurry back to the truck.

Sho was already waiting there, grinning wildly at me.

"Did everything go smoothly? Were you successful?" I asked pointedly.

"Sheesh! Is that all you care about? Lighten up."  
"Failure is NOT an option." I reminded him as he started up the car again.  
"Yeah, yeah...." Shifting gears, the car was set in motion once more, and we began to make our way back to Master's hideout.

Sho kept trying to make conversation with me the entire drive back, only to find that I was quite unresponsive.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" He said as he stopped the car in the middle of the street.  
"Shouldn't you put that back where you found it?"  
"Why?" He asked, bewildered.  
"Because the human that belongs to is going to notice it's missing, see it down the street, call the cops, and then Master will have to flee."

Ignoring me, Sho tried to make his way back to the house. Shaking with anger, I cut him off. With a force that surprised even me, I hurtled him back into the side of the truck.  
"You WILL replace the truck. And you WILL do it now. The human will NOT ever know it was missing. And Master's plans will NOT be compromised." To emphasize my seriousness, I thrust my hand around his neck, tightening my grip and pushing his head back against the glass of the window.

"Al..right...Al....right!" He choked. I released my grip and stood on the curb, arms folded. Grumbling to himself, he got back into the truck and put it back exactly as he found it.

I waited for him as he walked back down the block, and together we re-entered the boarding house.

Master was exactly where we had left him, head still dropping from his shoulders.

As we entered, he raised it ever so slightly to peer at us through his hair.

"All went well, Master Nobuyuki." Sho said, kneeling down before him. I followed suite.

A sly grin poked out from the darkness that was masking Master so well.

"Excellent," he said. "Excellent." He stared at us both thoughtfully for a moment before he began to speak again. "Sho, I will need you to oversee the spread of the agent. Observe the humans as best as you can."

With a nod and a flash, Sho was gone.

It was just Master and I. I trembled slightly in his presence.

"As for you, Amaya dear, I have plans for you."

There was malice in both his eyes and his smile as he looked down upon me. Despite a voice that screamed in protest in the back of my head, I felt myself smile too.

* * *

don't forget to review! it keeps me sane!

Sorry that the chapters are so shortish!

I just started class Homework


	20. Chapter 20: A Plan in Action

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hey guys, there may be a couple delays in updates over the next couple weeks! I'm starting college, and things are pretty hectic.

* * *

I found myself sprinting back to the city. After all, that was what Master had commanded for me.

I was to pretend to be out of breath. I was supposed to have been running for hours, narrowly escaping the clutches of my 'evil' Master... I would convince them that I had broken free long enough to escape, and, in desperation, tried to make my way back to them for help. I was fearful and afraid. Indeed, I would let them in on what Master had planned....after all...there was no way they could stop him now!

Running was, admittedly, physically exhausting, but the prospect of serving my master was all I needed to keep me going. Dashing my way down block after block, around corner after corner, I finally saw a sign indicating the city limits. The sun was low in the sky, and twilight was coming to cover the city in a thick, gloomy blanket. It was all so breathtaking. It was quite a shame that I could not stop briefly to enjoy it. I was much too busy. After panting and forcing my burning legs to carry me just a little farther-- just a little farther! A tall, hulking figure, it would seem, began to run towards me as well.

Stopping in my tracks, I eyed it cautiously. Huffing and puffing, it came nearer and nearer until I heard an ungodly, atrocious grunting nose. The figure approaching was clad in blue, his fire-red hair flopping around in the wind as he ran towards me, a bit of a march to his step. The biggest idiot of them all...Kuwabara.

"Hey Amaya--"

"Kuwabara! Oh! Thank Yamma!" I flung myself at him. He seemed to tense under my embrace, having initially (and correctly) assumed I was still under the effects of the agent.

"Oh... Oh..you're..you're not all funny anymore?" He asked, startled, putting his hand behind my head.  
"All funny? Kuwabara what're you-" I broke myself off to sob dramatically into his chest.  
"Hey, it's okay! Don't cry! We're gonna help you. We're gonna fix you."

He pulled something out of his pocket -- a walkie talkie-- and began wildly pressing buttons on it.

"Urameshi! Hey Urameshi! I found her! I got her! She's okay, she's normal!" He shouted into the phone.  
"Great where are you?" A faint reply sounded through the speaker  
"I'm in front of the old Hariyuki Hotel! Get your butts in gear!"  
"We're on it! Don't move!"

There was a resounding static noise on the walkie talkie, and Kuwabara slipped it back into his pocket.

"Calm down! It's okay. Yusuke and the others are coming. Calm down!"

We waited for seconds, but with my eagerness to serve Master, it felt like an eternity. Finally, I heard a strange zipping noise, something that sounded as though the barrier of space and time itself was being ripped.

A black-clad figure whizzed into view. He was short, and his red eyes piercing into me with a mixture of suspicion and concern. Hiei, predictably, was the first to arrive on the scene. Of course Kurama would be arriving next, then Yusuke. Time to put on my little show!

I stared at Hiei for a good minute before I began to start up my shrieking and wailing once more. Kuwabara, confused, looked down at me, rubbing my back.  
"Hey! Calm down! It's okay! No one's going to hurt you! What's wrong?"

Shakily, I raised a hand and pointed it at Hiei, my head still buried in Kuwabara's chest.

"H-he w-was with m-m-me when it hap-pened!" I blubbered. "He's h-had it out-t for me since day oneeee!!!!"

"Who, Hiei?" Kuwabara really was thick.

"Yeahhh! H-he was untrustworthy b-before! H-how do I know-w he didn't h-have something to do with this! He was w-with m-me when it happened!" I repeated.

I dared to peek at Hiei. He looked utterly flabbergasted, and slightly annoyed.

"Hiei didn't-- I mean, yeah, he was bad before, but he's not now! He helped us win the Dark Tournament! He helped us defeat Sensui!"

"He attacked m-me in the bathtub right before it happened!"

"What's all this now?" Kurama's voice cut through my performance.  
"The human is accusing me of being involved with Nobuyuki...." Hiei said, anger biting into his tone.  
"And she says that he attacked her in the bathtub right before it happened." Kuwabara added.

Kurama paled slightly, and turned to Hiei.

"I have to admit, Hiei. I did her a loud noise coming from the bathroom, and then I heard her shouting my name for help.... I mean...Don't get me wrong!" Kurama put his hands up, fearful of the look Hiei was giving him. "I don't think you did anything wrong...I just think you gave her cause for concern."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yusuke parading down the sidewalk.

Kurama, seeing him, acknowledged his presence with a nod.

"I think it'd be best if we get Amaya back to the apartment." Kurama said.

Yusuke nodded again, signifying his approval. Kuwabara imitated him.

Hiei, however, remained still. Though, he did speak.

"Allow me to take her back to the apartment. I am the fastest of all of you. I'll allow her to grab onto my back, and she'll be home in a matter of minutes, if not seconds."

I opened my eyes wide and looked pleadingly at Kurama.

"Please! Don't make me! He'll try to hurt me!"

Kurama tried his best to give me a sympathetic look.

"Amaya, I appreciate your concerns, but Hiei is right. His way is the best, and the most efficient. I promise you, no harm will come to you when you are with him."

Before I had a chance to argue, Kuwabara had lifted me up and pushed me onto Hiei, who, with amazing agility, grabbed my hands, secured me to him, and sped off.

* * *

don't forget to review! it keeps me sane!


	21. Chapter 21: Discovered

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Sorry about update delays!!!

* * *

In nothing more than a flash, we appeared back in my apartment. With force, Hiei had me sit on the couch in my living room area. I made a move to get up, to leave the room and separate myself from him as best as I could.  
Hiei was a bit of a primary concern. Having the Jagan eye, he might be able to see right through my little game. And then what? I would fail Master. And that would be unacceptable. Pushing against the armrest, I made it halfway to a standing position before Hiei stormed over to me, placed a hand on my shoulder, and thrust me back down again.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Hiei, as in all things, was quicker.

"Don't say a word, and keep your mouth shut. If you wan't to speak, you'll wait here for Kurama, the Detective, or the Idiot to get here. Personally, I'd rather not waste my time hearing your pathetic tangents about how I attacked you."

"Don't speak to me like that!" I shouted, getting to my feet. There was something of my older self tugging at me from beneath the surface. An agreement, almost, from my weaker mind. "Everyone knows how clearly you expressed your hatred for me! If you weren't attacking me, what on earth were you doing then?"

"Foolish human! Selfish, worthless brat! Don't you know the danger you could have been in, letting him take your mind over like that so easily? Joking about your situation and splashing that cursed water? This isn't some joke, this is your life. Just because I seemed to realize that factor better than anyone else did-"

"Lie, lie, lie!" I spat at him. "Wouldn't you love to scare me off? Wouldn't you love to have me out of the way? You hate when anything isn't done how you'd like it, don't you?"

Hiei allowed me to scream at him, his fists balled at his side.

"Are you forgetting when I asked you to be careful? Before we parted ways in the park?"  
"Yes, Hiei. What about that? It certainly made no sense to me."  
"All my life I have admired the strong and the resilient, the powerful and the fearless. In more ways than one, even after you attacked me.._me_, a demon...you've proved yourself to be all of those things. Despite the fact that you're a human....despite my better judgment....I simply can't help but to admire you for those things..."

I gave a loud, unchecked snort at this. It was so hard to keep myself from submerging into a fit of laughter.

"What complete and utter stupidity! If you'd actually think I'd fall for such a lie....If Master found out I'd fallen for such a lie..." I realized my mistake half a fraction after the words had left my lips. Hiei, once more, was quicker. He grabbed my shoulder and slammed me back into the wall. His sword, whose sheath never left his side, was already pointed at my nose.

"Complete and utter stupidity on my part. I should have known you were still...affected. But don't worry, this is a mistake I won't have to make ever again."

"You're not going to hurt me with that thing." I said smiling.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't. You aren't you. Perhaps a little tearing of the flesh will put you in perspective."

"I wouldn't give you the chance."  
"And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?" He pushed the dagger a bit forward, the tip of its blade touching my nose.  
"This." In a flash, water poured out of the faucet of the kitchen in the next room. The instant it escaped out into the open air, I summoned it. In mere seconds I was able to blast Hiei away from me. Was he really so silly as to forget I could do such things? He would be dead in a few short moments anyway. It wouldn't really matter, would it?

Picking himself off the ground in a startling rebound, he then charged toward me, dodging the beams of water I sent at him. Just when I thought he was about to make contact with me, I ducked and moved across the room.  
Turning sharply, Hiei darted after me. I suppose, from a third person objective, this would all seem a bit humorous. Hiei was dodging water, yet chasing after me...I was dodging Hiei. Though, it did leave Hiei doing most of the work. What was it to dodge his attacks? Little more than to chase after someone while doing just that.

"And what do you hope to gain by doing this. Tell me, for I long to understand what your Master's plan is."  
"I'm certain it would be fine to tell you, since you don't have long left to live." I panted as I narrowly escaped the blade of his sword. Turning to look back for only a second, I sent a blast of water towards him, yet it fell at his heels. He was much too quick for me....Something I must learn to improve upon. Agility was nearly everything in battle.

"My Master wishes to control all the humans. Enslave them. They will do our bidding and finally demons will rule over them, as it should be."  
"Do you forget that you, yourself are a human?"  
"Of course I do not. And Master does not, either. I will be greatly rewarded when his plan is achieved. I will live just as a demon would, for I have seen the errors of my race, and I have lent him aid enough to complete the first phase of his plan."

"You've infected the water supply?"

"You catch on almost as quickly as you move."

"Amaya, stop this! If you surrender now, no harm will come to you."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Fine then, I surrender." Hiei, still in motion, lunged for me before I could change my mind. As he did so, I ducked. He crashed out the window, large beams of water following right after him. Hiei could jump to extreme heights, and he could move very quickly, but he could not fly. I rushed to the window and leaned my head out, watching him as he fell. He would crash into the ground, and my water would smother him further into the pavement.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yusuke's voice startled me and, jumping, I turned to face him, as well as Kurama and Kuwabara. Shock was upon all their faces as they looked at the mess of the living room.

"Where's Hiei?" Kuwabara asked, looking around the room for any sign of the small demon.

"He-he tried to attack me again! I couldn't let him! He chased me around the room and I ducked and he went out the window!" I pointed frantically to the broken glass behind me, but I ceased when I saw Kurama's eyes widen, anger clear in his expression.

"No." He said quietly. "No, I'm afraid not."

"What...what do you mean?" I continued to try to play my little charade, but he had seen through it.

"I'm sorry Amaya. No one here wants to hurt you, but you leave us no choice."

I laughed at this, for it was altogether quite amusing that they thought they would bring me harm.

"Do your worst," I clenched my fists by my sides. "I doubt you'll put so much as a scratch on me."

* * *

don't forget to review! it keeps me sane!


	22. Chapter 22: Reverted

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Sorry about update delays!!!

* * *

It was I who made the first move. Lunging forward, I charged for Yusuke. He was the strongest, after all. Without him, the other two would fall shortly thereafter. Yusuke seemed to be the one who was least hesitant about hurting me. Without him there, Kurama and Kuwabara wouldn't be able to follow his lead. Slamming into him, I knocked him off balance, moving backward quickly so that I could deliver a quick blow to his face with my foot. Before I could spin around for my follow-through, a large hand grabbed my leg. I was thrown against the couch, where I was pinned down by something large, and heavy, and blue.

"Keep her down. Yusuke, help him. I'll fill the bathtub. We have to put her in a contained environment." I could only hear as Kurama fled the room. So that was their plan? Not to fight back but to resist me? Did they think I would easily tire? Did they think I would give up or give in? Certainly not, not when their demise was my objective mission.

I struggled and thrashed against the large hands that kept me in place. Flailing about wildly, I almost got Kuwabara to let up, but Yusuke had jumped in at the right moment, and helped his friend to pin me back down to the furniture.

"Kuwabara! Don't ease up, no matter what!" Yusuke yelled to him through gritted teeth. Kuwabara only nodded, his forehead beading with sweat. Clearly he was less comfortable with being an active, opposing force from me than Yusuke was. Loyalty, an amiable trait of that fool, would undoubtedly be his downfall one day. Hissing and bearing my teeth at this new set of hands that held me in place, I thrashed twice as hard.

"She'll tire soon! Keep holding her down." Kurama's distant voice called to them from the bathroom. With this new inspiration, Kuwabara increased his efforts to keep me in place.

As much as I wanted Kurama to be wrong, as much as I would have liked to believe that I was endowed with the same strength that any demon might have, I found that I was beginning to tire. Hoping for a second wind, I eased down my efforts, but did not give up altogether.

Yusuke peered down at me through triumphant eyes. I would not allow him to wear that grin for more than ten minutes, I swore this to myself. Once I got my second wind back, he was dead meat. I would make sure of it.

I waited and waited, no longer harshly struggling against my captors, yet no second wind came. Quite the opposite occurred, exhaustion began to overcome me more and more with every passing second. I had nearly annihilated these fools before, and yet I had tired myself out so quickly? What was it?

A voice in the back of my head chided me. Perhaps I should not have spent so much time leading that fool Hiei on a wild goose chase around the room.

That must have been it! How long had I been engaging in such a frivolous waste of time? Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara did not rush back. They figured me to be in good hands with Hiei. I had to have been doing it for a while.

Another set of footsteps barged into the room, and for the briefest of instants, I had thought Hiei might have come barging back in, angered, enraged even, wanting to finish me off. Instead, red hair dangled before my eyes, and I was hoisted up from the couch and dumped, in no short terms, into the bathtub. Fury engulfed me. Who were these fools to pick me up in such a manner, and then carelessly dump, no-_throw_ me into a bathtub! When I got my hands on them, they would surely regret challenging me. They would meet the same fate as Hiei.

Hiei. Hiei? What had ever happened to him. He had quite a fall. Surely he was dead. I hoped he wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead! Despite our differences, I did care for him. Had he really kissed me in the bathroom? Did he mean his feelings?

I shuddered.

What was I thinking? No. He deserved whatever fate he met on the concrete. His mangled body must be attracting quite a crowd.

Was Hiei really hurt? He couldn't be!

I flung myself out of the tub, strength renewed, and ran to the window, trampling over broken glass, wincing at the pain, but blocking it out as a whole. Peering over the edge timidly, I expected to see a small body laying on the sidewalk below, limbs bent and broken, blood flooding out in any which way.

Yet there was nothing. No body, no blood! Only glass. Aside from that, one couldn't even tell that someone had fallen from this apartment. I leaned over the edge a bit more, driving myself insane with worry. _Where was he?_  
And then I heard a voice from behind me. His voice, chilling and intimidating, yet it granted me relief.

"Looking for someone, Amaya?"

A hand at my back, that was the last sensation I felt with both bloody feet planted firmly on the ground. The next sensation was the wind flying in all directions around me. Gravity, in a loving embrace, pulling me closer and closer to the sidewalk below.

He had pushed me out the window. And I couldn't say I didn't deserve it, not after all I put him through. True, he tormented me from day one, but I tormented him back. We had always been engaged in some sort of rivalry. Mine, in combination with my weak will, my ability to be controlled and manipulated so easily, caused me to strike at him. Honor caused him to strike back. I didn't blame him. I didn't bear any ill-will towards him at all.

Falling through the air, the buildings shifting with my movement, it seemed as though I was traveling to the past. Looking back on all my encounters with Hiei, I could clearly see his hidden affection for me. First blossoming due to my quick wittedness, something one might develop in favor of a particular acquaintance. Then through his actions, affection still hidden, it was clear to me now that he did care for me.

I would hit the cement in a few seconds now, and I would never have the time to tell him what I had just realized.

That I felt the same.

* * *

don't forget to review! it keeps me sane!


	23. Chapter 23: Heaven

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Sorry about update delays!!!

* * *

The concrete loomed ahead, and I knew at any moment I would smash into it. Gravity acting upon me, my body was flung forth in a graceless dance, the surface of the Earth sprinting forward to meet me.

I only had a moment left on this Earth, and yet I felt peace with it. I hadn't killed Hiei. Yusuke and the others still had a fighting chance. I would have liked to have helped them myself, yet this did not appear to be in the cards for me.

I would make impact in only a few seconds now. Closing my eyes, I inhaled the air from the whipping wind around me.

Closed eyes soon became squinted, and it was with a strange curiosity that I realized I was no longer in motion. Instead I lay in the arms of Hiei, both feet planted firmly on the ground, holding me in his arms.  
He caught me? He had to have. But why on Earth would he do such a thing?

Distraught, I began to look around myself. I had to be dead. And what a peaceful end this was. I was in heaven, and here he was holding me. We could be together in this way like we never would be on Earth.  
He was merely a figment of my imagination, a holographic image produced by a divine entity to soothe my aching heart. I was thankful for it nonetheless. I rested in his arms, looking at his face for some trace of emotion.  
Could this figment speak? Certainly I could feel him....but would I be able to speak to him how I would have loved to while I was alive? Would he even hear me?

"How-...Why-"

Before I could speak any more words, his lips graced mine in sweet bliss. We stayed this way, lightly pressed against each other before he raised his own head. Looking down at me, something had renewed itself in his eyes.  
It was nothing I had ever seen before in him. Was it passion?

"Amaya, this Jagan eye grants me more than sight."

I looked at my dream Hiei, puzzled.

"I heard your every thought on your way down..." He kissed me again. "I'm not sure I would have been able to live with myself if I had to kill you. Thank you for proving me wrong."

I pressed my palm against his cheek, half expecting my hand to go through it. I smiled at him sadly, finding it cruel that this Hiei would be so confused about the events that had transpired on Earth.  
"But, you did kill me, Hiei."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Certainly not, I caught you before you hit the ground."

"It was a painless end. Sudden, but I am thankful that I can at least be with you now." I turned over in his arms, pressing my face into his arm.

I was quickly righted to my feet.

"No. You're very much alive." I sighed, waiting him to concede to the truth, that I was dead, and he was merely an image of what I wanted to see. But he did not relent.  
I was beginning to get impatient with him, but the sound of three voices calling my name startled me out of this dream-like state. I turned my face from Hiei's shoulder to find Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama running down the pavement toward us.

"Amaya! You're okay!" Kuwabara ran forward to sweep me up in a bear hug. Yusuke gave me a supportive pat on the back while Kurama urged Hiei to bring me back upstairs immediately.  
It began to seem a little ridiculous that the others would make an appearance in my heaven, as well.

"You're correct. For if you and I are to be together in eternal life, we will share the same heaven. And I can assure you, the idiot would not be present under any circumstances." Hiei whispered in my ear, swinging an arm back under my legs and heading back into the apartment.

"So...I'm not dead?" I asked, looking around at all the faces as we made our way up the stairwell.

"Far from it," Kurama replied. "You actually seem to have successfully fought off the mind-controlling agent. We just need to get you back into the water, to make certain."

I nodded, and then turned to Hiei. I had so many questions to ask him, but it would be best not to overwhelm him, as well as myself.

"Hiei...if you knew...why did you push me?"  
"I did not know. I do not act on impulse often. This was a first for me, an attempt to get revenge on you. This was the first time in my life I lost my self-control, and I almost paid for it dearly. I realized my mistake half a second after I pushed you. I was waiting for you down below the entire time you were falling."

"I guess that's one of the perks of being impossibly fast?" I asked, laughing.

He gave a soft chuckle and nodded. It wasn't long before we reached my apartment, and I was, in no short terms, stuffed into the bathtub. Kurama had already prepared the water. In his haste, he had filled the tub a bit too high, and when my body was placed within it, some overflowed onto the tile.

"I'll get a towel," Yusuke offered.

I waved the idea away with my hand.

"Later. It isn't important now. I have information for you. We can end this today, and we can stop it all before it is too late."

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked, leaning toward me protectively.

"I know where Nobuyuki is hiding."

* * *

Don't forget to review! it keeps me sane!


	24. Chapter 24: A Note

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Sorry about update delays!!!

* * *

It wasn't long before we arrived at the run-down house. We had chosen to walk. Taking a vehicle would have seemed very rushed and very expected. It might have taken us longer to reach our destination, yet we would not be heard coming so easily. During the long walk I had given much thought to whether or not I might be able to pretend to be under the influence of the agent. Should this be my plan of action, or should I just jump right into the battle? I finally decided upon the idea that it would be best to just let things play out. Nobuyuki might make speculations all on his own. Sho certainly might. He was arrogant enough.

We raced our way up the walkway, but it was just as I had suspected. The house was abandoned. I should have known better than to think that they would still be here.

I barely gave the others a chance to view the room. Turning quickly on my heels, I ran down the street, searching for the truck that Sho and I had taken to the facility. I felt Hiei just behind me the whole way. There was no chance that he would allow me to slip from his sight again. He was too protective of me now. Then again, he had always been protective. I had just ceased to view it as an annoying and irksome action.

One could only assume that Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke had stayed behind to search the house. They could have no idea what I was looking for as I ran blindly down this street. A few more paces, and it came within my sight. It was just as we had left it, though there was something different. I could sense it. Hiei would not have liked me to act rash, to search it on my own. I slowed before it and pointed, allowing him to take control of the situation. Of this, he seemed quite grateful. He had slowed down to catch up with me, questioning glance soon dispelled by my gesture.

In a flash quicker than light, he was on the car, searching it intently with not two eyes, but three. After giving him a few seconds, I figured it was safe enough to being doing my own prodding. I joined him by the car, one eye searching the truck, the other the home of the owner it belonged to. We did not have any need for extra problems or enemies. We all shared one plate, and it was plenty full.

Hiei took another second, then looked up at me, a slight shake of his head. There was nothing wrong with this vehicle. It was not sabotaged, it was not rigged. It was very ordinary, and very much how we had left it, indeed. Yes, except for one small thing. Certianly Hiei would not have seen the small piece of paper sticking out from under one of the windshield wipers, mainly because he did not know to look for it. This was unfamiliar to him. He did not know what to see, and what to look for as I did.

Leaning over, I pulled the small piece of paper out from under the wiper and unfolded it. I began to open its folded contents as I heard the racing of the footsteps of the others heading toward us. It was a simple piece of paper, but it was a large key for us, for it was not a blank piece of paper. On it, there was a note from Sho.

_'Dearest Amaya,_

_Master is most pleased that you have managed to round up all your goons. He would take pleasure in both watching you slaughter them, and slaughtering them himself. It shall be determined upon your arrival. Follow the signs.'_

I read it first to myself. Then, as everyone had finally gathered around me, out loud.

"Signs?" Kuwabara asked, cocking his head slightly to the side. "What signs? How the heck are we supposed to know what signs to look for?"

"Beats the crap out of me," Yusuke sighed his agreement with Kuwabara's query.

"Well," Kurama shook his head thoughtfully. "We'll just have to walk about and see."

"That's annoying." Yusuke said as he kicked at a small rock on the pavement.

"Annoying, yes. But Nobuyuki likes to think of himself as a sort of grand trickster...in case you haven't noticed." Hiei commented. He seemed very distracted, and it was a wonder he had even heard what Yusuke said. After hearing the note, he began to stare up at the sky.

"As we go, be sure to look out for any sort of oddity or nonconformity. Even if you are uncertain it is valid. We must be on the highest of alerts." Kurama cautioned.

We set out down the sidewalk, each of our heads turning in all directions, looking for the slightest imbalance in all that was around us. Kuwabara would take note of birds flying in strange patterns, and often commented that his spirit awareness was acting up. He would break out in a fit of chills, and demand to stop and inspect the area we were in thoroughly before continuing on. After stopping and searching, with no success, four times, we each of us attributed his attacks to nothing more than rampant paranoia.

"Maybe," he said. "But I know one thing for certain: When we get this guy, we're gonna put him out of our misery."

This statement was unanimously supported by each of us. We were all beyond playing these tiresome games. I, more than anyone else. Yet we had no other options. We had nothing more to do than to continue on, and find clues that didn't exist.

* * *

Don't forget to review! it keeps me sane!


End file.
